Un petit bout de joie
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Histoire indé] Voici un petit calendrier de l'avent. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le poster dans les temps ... mais il y aura 24 textes, sûr. Sherlock, tu as fait la cuisine récemment ? - Hum. - C'est un 'Hum' oui, ou un 'Hum' non ? - Non John, je n'ai rien fait de tel dans la cuisine.
1. Les bougies

Bonzoir. Je commence un calendrier de l'avent Sherlock. Johnlock établit. Je ne suis pas sûre de poster dans les temps, j'ai presque oublié le 1 du mois et je n'ai pas de texte d'avance (vous savez, les cours toussa toussa). Tout ça pour dire que j'essaie (pourtant j'entre dans une semaine d'intenses révisions ...)

A la bonne heure ...

* * *

 **Les bougies**

* * *

Sherlock était savamment avachis sur le canapé de son salon quand John rentra des courses. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, ignora son colocataire pour se rendre dans la cuisine, ranger ses courses et s'enquérir d'un bon thé. Il n'avait alors pas fait un pas dans l'antre qu'il se stoppa. Tout semblait propre et rangé, une douce odeur de cannelle flottant dans l'air.

« Sherlock, tu as fait la cuisine récemment ?

\- Hum.

\- C'est un ''Hum'' oui, ou un ''Hum'' non ?

\- Non John, je n'ai rien fait de tel dans la cuisine. »

Etrange, pensa John. Pourquoi y avait-il cette odeur de cannelle dans l'air ?

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le soupir exaspéré du sociopathe se répercuta sur les murs, seul bruit environnant.

« Oui, John, je le suis. »

De plus en plus étrange. John aventura un pied plus loin dans la pièce, scruta la droite et la gauche du sol au plafond et recommença son manège tout le temps du rangement. Quand il sortit et alla à la porte de leur appartement il cria à sa logeuse :

« Madame Hudson, vous avez touché à la cuisine ?

\- Je suis votre logeuse John, pas votre bonniche ! »

Il se tourna alors lentement vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Quelque chose de louche se tramait ici et ça n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire. Il murmura :

« Je comprendrais bien pourquoi … »

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendit dans le chambre qu'il occupait – passant par celle de sa Rosie. En parlant de Rosie …

« Sherlock, où est Rosies ?

\- Madame Hudson. »

L'odeur de cannelle se faisait plus instante à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ladite chambre.

« Je te préviens Sherlock, si je retrouve plus de dix bougies, tu fais chambre à part ! »

A l'intérieur, pas de bougie – si ce n'était celle presque consumée, vous savez, au dessus du carton – mais un énorme colis vierge de toute écriture. Le son caractéristique d'un texto retentit.

 _Sherlock – 12 : 48_

 _Le livreur a laissé ça pour toi, ce n'est pas piégé, juste … beaucoup trop. SH_

« Beaucoup trop ? »

John entreprit d'ouvrir le carton. Ce qu'il y trouva n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire – encore. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies étaient présente – et de toute évidence, pas à son intention mais plutôt à celle d'une enfant en particulier.

« Elle adore la cannelle, dit Sherlock, entourant son ventre de ses bras.

\- Tu détestes ça, toi.

\- Je sais. Dis merci à mon frère pour ce cadeau empoisonné. »

Le détective faisait une moue ravissante aux yeux de John qui se tourna pour frôler ses lèvres.

« On saura bien quoi en faire.

\- Des paquets cadeaux pour nos connaissances. Ils seront _ravis_. »

Et il lui fit un dernier sourire de promesse. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.


	2. L'étoile du matin

Voici donc la suite de ce petit calendrier. Je m'en vais écrire celui de demain (si l'inspiration vient sinon je devrais en écrire deux demain.)

En espérant que vous aimerez cette suite. Sorry pour les petites fautes, il n'y a aucune beta-lecture.

A la prochaine (sans l'accent, merci internet).

* * *

 **L'étoile du matin**

* * *

Chacun avait sa façon de décorer sa maison, de décorer son sapin, de faire la cuisine le jour du réveillon. A chacun sa tradition, ses habitudes. Tout était toujours pour le mieux.

Alors quand le premier du mois, chez elle, personne n'avait sorti de sapin ou de guirlande, mais juste de bougie, Rosie n'avait rien dit. Mais aujourd'hui, le deuxième jour du mois, elle n'était pas contente pas du tout. Elle le voulait, elle, son sapin. Et que ses parents soient d'accord ou pas n'avait aucune importance. C'était à huit heures et demie qu'elle s'était éveillée ce jour-là. Elle pensait être la première réveillée, mais, malgré cela, son papa, John, était déjà debout. Il se tenait devant la bouilloire, dans un état qu'elle n'aurait pu qualifier que d'endormi.

« Papa !

\- Rosie ! Que fais-tu déjà debout, si tôt ?

\- On n'a toujours pas installé le sapin !

\- On va s'en occuper aujourd'hui ma puce. »

Rosie trépignait d'impatience. Elle allait l'avoir, son sapin. Même si son deuxième papa – « pas aux yeux de la loi » disait-il toujours – allait sûrement faire tout son possible pour ne pas participer à la tâche. Du plus loin d'où elle se souvenait, il avait toujours agit de telle sorte à l'approche de Noël. Elle s'en fichait, tant qu'elle avait son sapin.

« Rosie tu viens ? »

John l'attendait dans la salon, il avait, pendant qu'elle se perdait dans sa réflexion, préparé un chocolat pour elle et deux tasses de thé. Le tout était fumant.

« J'arrive, papa. »

Elle se hâta de rejoindre son papa et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. De là, elle prit son élan et alla tout droit vers le lit double qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Papa !

\- Gruph. »

Elle eut un petit rire avant de se blottir dans la couette, là où elle savait se retrouver entre ses deux parents. Des fois, Rosie pensait à sa maman. Elle avait eu des photos. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas connue réellement, elle l'admirait et l'aimait beaucoup. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de bien (mais pas que) à son propos et elle ne pouvait s'empêche son comportement envers elle. Son père en était fier. Sherlock, bien que distant à ce propos, n'en pensait pas moins. Elle ne souffrait pas de ce manque, même si des fois, elle aurait aimé avoir sa maman en plus. Pour lui parler et lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait tout de même madame Hudson et Molly.

« Papa a dit qu'on allait faire le sapin aujourd'hui !

\- John !

\- C'est non négociable Sherlock.

\- Nous n'avons pas de sapin.

\- Nous irons en acheter un. J'ai déjà les décorations. Madame Hudson et moi nous en sommes occupés en début de semaine. »

Rosie avait un grand sourire. Elle était ravie.

« Tu t'occuperas de Rosie le temps que j'aille l'acheter ?

\- Je sais m'occuper de moi !

\- Alors tu t'occuperas de ton papa. »

La propension de Sherlock à souffler pendant les fêtes était décuplée par dix, au moins. Il n'avait cependant pas dit non.

Quand leur petit encas de réveil fut terminé, ils passèrent tous ensemble à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. En général, il paraissait animé, Sherlock et Rosie faisant concours sur concours pour savoir qui était le meilleur dans la rapidité à boire son lait – « c'est un mauvais exemple pour Rosie, Sherlock. – Au diable les mauvais exemples John. » - ou bien dans le tri des petites céréales colorées (Rosie gagnait souvent et John soupçonnait son amant de la laisser gagner), en somme, tous les petits bonheurs de la vie.

« Bon, puisque vous avez terminez, et ne me coupe pas Sherlock, Rosie à la douche et tu surveilles bien Sherlock en mon absence.

\- Chef oui chef ! »

John eut un petit sourire et alla se débarbouiller avant de partir. Il irait se doucher après avoir ramené ce sapin. Il était sûr de ne pas apprécier le bois coupé.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement dans le premier magasin de jardinage. Les premiers étalages étaient déjà remplis de sapins. Des plus petits aux plus grands et des plus larges aux plus fins. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en trouver un qui lui allait et se rendit en caisse avec son, quelque peu, encombrant sapin. Le retour ne fut pas des plus aisés. Il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre les transports en commun, il ne lui restait plus que l'option du taxi.

« Fichue ville. »

Il mit du temps à trouver un taxi qui voulait bien le prendre mais tomba sur une âme charitable qui l'aida même à le rentrer dans l'habitacle.

* * *

« Je suis rentré !

\- Enfin ! »

La petite Rosie se précipita dans les marches pour l'aider mais il refusa poliment.

« Va plutôt chercher le plus petit carton de décoration ma puce. Sherlock ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu pourrais aller chercher le second s'il te plaît ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais John entendit très clairement le son léger des pas de son amant sur le sol de leur salon. Il le laissa passer et tenta de monter le sapin à l'étage le plus prudemment possible. Sherlock retint Rosie, qui voulait remonter l'escalier, le temps que son père monte le sapin. Un malheur est si vite arrivé.

Quand tout fut monté et madame Hudson rassurée – « vous en avez fait du bruit » - ils commencèrent à décorer le sapin. D'abord les guirlandes, puis la guirlande lumineuse bleue tirant sur le blanc qui passait sur quatre positions différentes. Les boules bleues, celles argentées, puis d'autre bleues, plus foncées. C'est Sherlock qui avait choisi la couleur de Noël cette année.

Rosie avait été aux anges. C'était l'une de ses périodes préférées. Elle buvait du chocolat chaud – d'habitude aussi mais pas autant – elle pouvait profiter de ses deux papas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas trop embêtés – Sherlock disait que son frère s'occupait de ça le temps de fêtes. Elle était sûre qu'il insinuait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre – et en plus les amis de sa famille passaient plus souvent – « surtout Molly ! ».

La famille Holmes-Watson passa alors une agréable journée jusqu'à ce que Rosie mime une plante très bien enracinée dans le sol devant le sapin. John s'était inquiété de ça et Sherlock l'avait rassuré, lui disant que d'être en présence de son intellect surdéveloppé poussait l'enfant à se surpasser pour réfléchir – il s'était pris un coup de coude dans le ventre – et il s'était alors installé dans son fauteuil.

« Rosie, ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il manque quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Oui sur le sapin, il manque quelque chose.

\- Une étoile peut-être ?

\- Myc' ! »

La petite fille s'était jetée dans les bras de son tonton Myc' dès qu'elle avait entendu sa voix. Bien que les frères Holmes n'aimaient pas grand monde, le plus âgé des frères ne désapprouvait pas la présence de l'enfant. Il lui tendit alors un paquet avec une étoile doré récemment achetée et avec son aide, la plaça sur la pointe de son sapin. Il était terminé.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visité, cher frère ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour quelques heures.

\- Je suis en congé.

\- Qui l'a décidé ?

\- Moi.

\- Sherlock, ne fait pas l'enfant.

\- Un Cluedo ?

\- Les garçons, arrêtez ça. Sherlock va avec ton frère, maintenant. »

Sherlock fit son éternel soufflement digne du plus grand blizzard jamais créé dans l'histoire des blizzards.

C'est comme cela que se passa la décoration du sapin de Noël chez les Holmes-Watson.

* * *

De son côté, dans son petit appartement, Gregory Lestrade ne se demandait absolument pas s'il allait décorer son intérieur. Depuis le divorce avec sa femme il ne se consacrait à rien d'autre que son travail, le football et les bars. Il n'avait donc pas l'envie de tout décorer ou de fêter quoi que ce soit. Le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'était remis à fumer, c'était dire. Et depuis que Sherlock et John avait pris le « congé » de Noël et qu'il voyait le frère du premier, il ne pouvait se l'enlever de la tête. Une cause perdue, se disait-il et tout le monde savait à quel point il s'attachait aux causes perdues, évidemment, il travaillait avec un toxico.


	3. L'Or et l'Argent

Voilà donc le chapitre 3. Pour l'instant je tiens le rythme même si j'ai une flemme intersidérale qui m'empêche de publier avant 22h30 à 23h00. Sorry not sorry.

A bonne entendeur... (je ne sais même pas si ça s'écrit comme ça.)

* * *

 **L'Or et l'Argent**

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire que le DI Lestrade s'était levé du bon pied ce matin-là. Sa soirée avait été morne, comme toutes celles les précédents depuis le fameux jour du divorce. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de vivre mais espérer que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait pas changé durant ses heures de travail. C'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas bougé, son travail. Traqué des criminels, les interroger, rassembler les preuves – et dans de trop nombreux cas, faire appel à John et Sherlock. Oui, John avant Sherlock. Gregory préférait largement le médecin. Son sociopathe de colocataire devenait un peu moins _rêche_ en sa présence. Et de temps à autre, l'aîné venait rajouter son grain de sel. Mycroft Holmes. Il avait rencontré l'homme quelques années auparavant, au début de sa collaboration avec Sherlock. Vous savez, l'inquiétude du grand frère envers son petit frère chéri.

Mycroft et son costume sur mesure. Mycroft et ses grosses berlines noires. Mycroft et son parapluie. Mycroft, Mycroft, toujours Mycroft. Ça en devenait lassant. Si proche mais insaisissable. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre petit béguin. C'est ce qu'il se disait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être devenu une collégienne en passe de puberté juste à cause de cet homme. Le pouvait-il ? Non ? En tout cas, il était bien content de le croiser le moins possible. Il était sûr que les deux frères seraient capables de voir son état et de s'en moquer. Quoi que, le cadet plus que l'aîné. Foutus Holmes.

Au volant de sa voiture, il pénétra dans une artère principale de la ville. Tout était coloré alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures. Il n'arrivait pas à être heureux. Lui qui adorait, en général, les fêtes de fins d'années, cette fois, il n'en était pas capable. Il n'y arrivait plus. Les lumières des guirlandes défilaient à la périphérie de son regard. Il était installé dans son cadre de conduite habituel. Sa voiture, la radio, un café à sa droite, dans le porte gobelet et son trajet habituel. Il n'était pas concentré et c'est à cause de cela qu'il du freiner comme un forcené pour ne pas percuter la voiture de devant. Son café, dans la manœuvre s'était renversé dans l'habitacle.

« Fait chier ! »

Le klaxon qu'il entendit de derrière lui le frustra encore plus. Il allait devoir s'occuper de cela en arrivant sur le parking de Scotland Yard. _Super_ , se dit-il.

* * *

Même l'intérieur du bâtiment tout n'était que lumières, boules à neiges, sapins et petits gâteaux sortis dont ne sait où.

« Un problème, chef ? »

C'était Donovan qui l'avait interpellé.

« Non, aucun, merci sergent. »

Il était directement allé dans son bureau – là aussi, joliment décorer. S'il mettait la main sur celui qui avait fait cela … – pour terminer de rédiger son rapport de la veille. Il se rendit compte, quand il fut à l'intérieur, qu'il n'avait même pas déverrouillé la porte. Sa raison lui dit que Donovan avait ouvert pour décorer (il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser faire cela) mais une toute petite voix, loin, très loin de sa raison, le poussait à se méfier. Son bureau n'était pas très vaste. Un bureau, une armoire, un canapé et deux fauteuils. Des stores fermés pour plus d'intimité et rien d'autre. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Par simple précaution, il posa sa main droite sur la crosse de son arme. Il était absolument sûr de trouver quelqu'un dans le coin le plus sombre de son bureau, s'il osait se retourner. Il ne sursauta même pas quand une voix pris la parole.

« Vous avez un bon instinct, inspecteur _Lestrade_. »

Le DI se détendit, ce n'était que l'irréprochable – d'apparence – ainé des frères Holmes.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur Holmes ?

\- Je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je ne perdais rien à venir dire bonjour.

\- Cela ne vous ressemble en rien. »

Il s'était approché de son bureau et avait allumé la petite lampe qui y siégeait, le temps que le soleil ose pointer un peu plus le bout de son nez.

« Certes. »

Assis sur sa chaise, l'inspecteur ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers l'intrus même s'il alimentait la conversation (sans grand enthousiasme).

« Je vais vous laissez, inspecteur.

\- Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'ils retirent tout ça de mon bureau, j'en serais ravi.

\- Je vous laisse le dossier que j'étais venu vous donner et ce sera fait.

\- Merci. »

Le plus grand fit mine de s'en aller avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Il faisait doucement tourner son parapluie entre ses doigts longs.

« Vous devriez vous trouver un hobby, inspecteur, ou mon frère remarquera rapidement votre état et ne fera que s'en amuser.

\- Ah ! Les Holmes. Irrécupérables.

\- Je suppose. Vous savez, on ne change pas un équipe qui gagne.

\- Mouais.

\- A une prochaine fois, Gregory. »

Ledit Gregory se tourna vers la porte d'où venait de sortir le _gouvernement_ _britannique_. Cet homme était tellement étrange, tellement magnétique. Quoi qu'il en dise, cette petite altercation lui avait fait oublier son périlleux trajet du matin et ces immondes boules de couleur verte (devait-il préciser qu'il n'aimait pas le vert ? Sûrement.) Lestrade souffla un bon coup et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il aurait beau essayer de le nier, voir cet homme de si près lui faisait un effet certain. C'était sans parler de cette chaleur qui s'était glissée dans sa poitrine, le réchauffant le cœur pourtant glacé depuis quelque temps. Se trouver un hobby, hein. Il l'avait déjà son hobby et il se manifestait en la personne de Mycroft Holmes, membre du gouvernement britannique de sa majesté, la Reine.

C'est souriant qu'il ouvrit le dossier qu'on venait de lui donner. Cette journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça finalement.

Il faudrait aussi aller voir John, il n'était pas passé depuis longtemps. Puis il se souvint.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 7:51_

 _Ne faites pas enlever les décorations, changez juste la couleur. Or et argent m'irait très bien. Passez une bonne journée. GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade 8:04_

 _Comme vous voudrez. Vous aussi. MH_


	4. Je rêve d'une cheminée

Voici donc le chapitre 4. Comme d'habitude, après 22h30. Parce que je poste après manger et que je finis de manger et remonte dans ma chambre à cette heure maiiiiis trève de blabla. Voilà le chapitre tant - ou pas - attendu.

A demain.

* * *

 **Je rêve d'une cheminée**

* * *

Mycroft avait toujours aimé les grandes maisons. L'histoire et ce que les hommes en faisaient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas le genre humain qu'il n'aimait pas toutes leurs créations, loin de là. Et, en cet instant, il était installé dans sa demeure la plus reculée, profitant enfin d'un peu de repos. Toutes ces histoires entre la Corée du Nord et les Etats-Unis. Il en avait plus que marre. C'est pour cela qu'une fois rentré chez lui, il profita de sa bibliothèque pleine à craquer et de sa cheminée. Sa si belle cheminée.

Il ouvrit le livre qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de son fauteuil – sûrement abandonné là des semaines plus tôt – et entreprit de reprendre la lecture. Mycroft n'oubliait jamais une histoire qu'il avait commencée, grand mal lui en fasse sinon ! Il était plongé dans cette histoire fascinante quand son téléphone vibra.

 _De Sherlock Holmes, 19 :09_

 _Mon cher frère, je crains que ton aide nous soit d'un grand secours. SH_

 _A Sherlock Holmes, 19 :10_

 _Si c'est une histoire avec Rosie, ne compte pas sur moi. MH_

 _De Sherlock Holmes, 19 :10_

 _C'est en rapport avec l'affaire que tu as donné à Graham hier. SH_

 _A Sherlock Holmes, 19 :11_

 _Que se passe-t-il ? MH_

 _De Sherlock Holmes, 19 :12_

 _Il a été enlevé. SH_

C'était bien ce qu'il lui fallait. Il soupira. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Sherlock à le retrouver, ni de John à le soigner mais si son frère l'avait prévenu il était sûr d'une chose : ils venaient de le perdre et ils n'étaient absolument pas sûr de le retrouver en vie.

« Bonté divine, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? »

Il reposa son livre, faisant bien attention, cette fois, d'y déposer un marque page et non de simplement le laisser ouvert, face contre le bois. Ces livres avaient tellement de valeur. Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une chambre, enfila ses chaussures – en ayant bien vérifié que ses fixe-chaussettes étaient bien en place –, se saisit de sa veste et s'en alla dans un mouvement gracieux.

« Mark ?

\- Oui monsieur Mycroft.

\- Je repars pour quelques heures.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Et le seul majordome de la maison repartit de là d'où il venait, tel un fantôme qui hanterait ces lieux. Mycroft aimait beaucoup l'homme. Il était, certes, d'un âge avancé mais restait d'une loyauté sans faille. Son parapluie préféré dans une main et son ennuie dans l'autre, il quitta la demeure énergiquement. Une berline noire l'attendait devant la porte.

* * *

Quand il s'était réveillé, l'inspecteur Lestrade avait une migraine carabinée. Elle lui vrillait la tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il saignait au niveau de la tempe gauche. Sa lèvre était tuméfié et ses épaules engourdies. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était installé sur cette chaise dure et branlante mais une certitude était là, il allait finir à de sacrées courbatures. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et il tenta vainement de tourner la tête. Son cou craqua.

« Alors, inspecteur _Lestrade_ , vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Allez au diable.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça, _Gregory_. »

La main de son ravisseur avait frôlée sa pommette droite. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui faisait aussi mal que sa tempe. L'homme devant lui était dissimulé dans le noir, il ne pouvait rien apercevoir de son visage cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'était pas capable de savoir qui il était. Antonio Peliono. Mafieux, contrebandier, trafiquant de toutes sortes de substances illicite qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'amener à Londres. Cette affaire devenait compliquée alors qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dû. C'était simple, le dossier était clair, remplis d'assez d'information pour faire tomber se type mais il avait quand même réussis à se faire avoir. Et la présence de Sherlock et John avec lui n'avait rien changé, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il espérait juste qu'on vienne le sortir de là rapidement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, _Gregory_. »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Foutue vie.

* * *

 _De Sherlock Holmes, 19 :29_

 _L'entrepôt désaffecté mentionné dans le dossier que tu lui as remis. Nous sommes là. SH_

 _A Sherlock Holmes, 19 :30_

 _J'arrive. Mon équipe aussi. MH_

 _De John Watson, 19 :32_

 _Bien. SH_

Son frère était irrécupérable. Tout dans la fainéantise la plus chronique.

« L'entrepôt désaffecté à l'extérieur de la ville. Celui de la semaine dernière.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Ça n'était qu'à cinq minutes de sa position. Il serait bientôt arrivé.

* * *

« Alors, Greg. Quelle est ta relation avec Mycroft Holmes ?

\- …

\- Bien. Bien. Je vais reposer la question. Quelle est ta relation avec Mycroft Holmes ?

\- … »

Compte tenu du haussement de ton dans la voix de son pseudo agresseur, Lestrade savait qu'il n'agissait pas pour le mieux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de relation particulière avec l'aîné Holmes. Il était juste son … patron. Hiérarchiquement parlant. Il avait, évidemment, prévu de se prendre des coups mais si tôt, quand même pas. Le premier point toucha la pommette déjà amochée.

« Je répète la question : quelle est ta relation avec Mycroft Holmes.

\- Comme si cela avait un quelconque intérêt pour l'insignifiant être humain que tu es.

\- Mycroft ! »

Cet homme, se dit Lestrade, devait être l'un des seuls à ne pas sourciller devant le calme glacial du Holmes.

« Laisse-le s'en aller. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Si ! Depuis que tu lui as donné le dossier ! »

L'inspecteur ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'un nouvel intrus pas si intrus que ça. Par contre, il aurait aimé qu'on détache ses mains, ses épaules le lançaient vraiment.

« Tu es bien informé, Antonio. Donc tu dois aussi savoir que j'ai terminé de recueillir toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Celles qui te concernent. Que dirait la petite Valentina si elle apprenait que son _papa chéri_ vendait de la drogue et passait ses nerfs sur tout ce qui bouge ? »

Le criminel serra les dents. C'était presque trop facile, pensa le Gouvernement Britannique. Ce dernier hasarda un regard sur la porte derrière Antonio. Tout était calculé. Au moment même où il passerait cette porte, il mourra. Le principal concerné ne remarqua pas le petit regard du génie et s'engouffra la tête la première dans le piège. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en restait beaucoup de sa tête après le tir du sniper. Deux cents mètres, un angle de trente degrés par rapport au sol et seulement l'interstice d'une fenêtre cassée pour tirer. Il n'avait pas manqué sa cible.

Quand Mycroft s'approcha de la chaise, l'inspecteur avait l'air plus que pressé de se dégager.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez venu, ni même en personne.

\- Sherlock m'a envoyé un message.

\- Et vous êtes venu ?

\- C'est un peu de ma faute si vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cette situation.

\- J'espère pour vous que vous ne m'avez pas utilisez pour avoir ce mec, Mycroft.

\- Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille. »

* * *

Le retour se fit sans encombre. Lestrade choisit de passer par Saint Bart's pour s'occuper de ses blessures. Il avait promis à John de passer au moins la fin de soirée avec eux, à Baker Street. Rosie avait promis de ne pas avoir peur – « je n'ai peur de rien moi papa ! » disait-elle. Quand les vingt-et-une heures sonnèrent, Gregory arriva à l'appartement du détective consultant. Les deux frères s'étaient lancés dans une bataille du regard, arbitré par nulle autre que Rosie.

« Dix à onze. Onze à onze. Douze à onze. Treize à onze. Myc' pourquoi tu perds ? Treize à douze… »

Laissant un sourire orner son visage, il se vit proposer une tasse de thé par John. Il alla ensuite s'installer devant le feu de cheminée brûlant.

« Je devrais peut-être déménager et me trouver un endroit à moi et pas mon ancien appartement.

\- Il y a de la place chez Mycroft.

\- Sherlock, laisse ton frère tranquille.

\- Oui Sherlock, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Une nouvelle joute de regard se déroula alors entre la fratrie. Il allait faire ça. Déménager et se trouver une bonne cheminée.

« Pourquoi tout de suite penser à Mycroft ? »

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers lui, las.

« Et bien quoi. Je demande juste. »

* * *

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 23 :04_

 _Pourquoi chez vous en particulier ? GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 23 :04_

 _N'écoutez pas mon frère, inspecteur. Il a tendance à ne jamais dire des choses intelligentes. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 23 :05_

 _Vous avez une cheminée ? Je rêve d'une cheminée. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 23 :05_

 _Oui. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 23 :06_

 _Intéressant. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 23 :08_

 _Bonne nuit, Gregory. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 23 :09_

 _Bonne nuit, Mycroft. GL_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 23 :10_

 _Ah. Et vous me devez une chemise aussi. Celle-là n'a pas tenue le coup. GL_


	5. La boite à musique d'Arcana Cabana

Voici le 5ème texte de ce calendrier de l'avent. Je suis encore désolé de poster à cette heure. J'avais écrit un texte sur le thème lutin mais il ne me plaisait pas alors j'ai utiliser mon temps d'écriture du pour écrire un nouveau texte (perdant donc mon texte d'avance). Celui-ci est largement mieux même s'il est pas très bon. Je penserais à revenir sur d'autres personnages mais elle est censé être centrée Mystrade, cette fic.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je posterais mes écrire "ratés" dans un petit recueil que j'ai déjà (si j'y pense).

Love U

PS : Je remercie beaucoup les personnes qui prennent le temps de reviewer.

Mundanchee et Mudomo : Tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir. Tu me donnes tellement envie de voir le film _Le Grinch_ qui sort au cinéma je ne sais pas quand x) Merci encore pour tout tes commentaires, je les attends avec joie !

Nianafleur : Ton commentaire était tellement .. heeen. Merci. Ca m'a mit du baume au coeur ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes tant que ça =D

La nuit s'est eteinte : Je te réponds ici. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et oui, c'est du Mystrade. Je ne jure que par le Mystrade (oupsi ?). C'est la première fois que je fais un calendrier, j'espère pouvoir me tenir aux dates ! Ensuite pour les bougies ce n'est pas faux. Heureusement que chez moi elles sont faites avec de la cire d'abeilles bio (merci mes petites ruches) et sans rien d'autre dedans !

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui lisent sans forcément laisser de commentaire, ça fait quand même plaisir d'être lue !

* * *

 **La boite à musique d'Arcana Cabana**

* * *

Suite à sa soirée précédente, une certaine personne haut placée au gouvernement avait réussis à lui obtenir un jour de congé. Gregory Lestrade, détective inspecteur, était donc nonchalamment installé sur son canapé. Contrairement à son habitude il n'y était pas vautré, non, il était juste allongé comme une personne civilisée. Le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'il était en congé, non. Ou qu'il était seul. Ou qu'il faisait froid. Non, pas du tout… Peut-être un peu si juste un peu.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :09_

 _Je m'ennuie beaucoup. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes 8 :10_

 _Certaines personnes travaillent, inspecteur. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :10_

 _C'est vous qui m'avez mis aux arrêts pour aujourd'hui ! GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 8 :12_

 _J'y repenserais à deux fois la prochaine fois. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :13_

 _Mouais. Parce que encore, si j'avais de la compagnie mais là, rien ! GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 8 :14_

J'avais bien compris votre détresse. MH

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :15_

 _Ravi de l'entendre. GL_

* * *

Puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire et qu'il n'était pas décent de rester ainsi cloitré entre quatre murs (ou plus) le détective inspecteur décida que c'était un bon jour pour aller acheter ses cadeaux de Noël. De ce qu'il avait entendu dire – par John en personne – cette année tout se passerais si possible chez eux, au 221B Baker Street (en tout cas pour la soirée de Noël). Les parents Holmes étaient censés être de la partie.

Il alla alors prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il devait se préparer à sortir, là où les températures n'excédaient pas dix degrés. Il n'était pas un amateur du froid. Sa douche fut longue et réparatrice. Son corps l'avait tiraillé toute la nuit après qu'il ait pu rentrer à son appartement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait taper dessus par le premier _dealer_ venu. L'eau détendit ses muscles endolorit et roula le long du dos, caressant la peau avec douceur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de profiter d'une chose aussi simple que cela. Après cela, un massage aurait complété le travail mais il n'avait personne pour le lui prodiguer. La réalité de son divorce lui revint en pleine face et sa gaieté redescendit de plusieurs crans.

C'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'il termina de se sécher, de s'habiller et de partir. Les clés de voiture en main, il sortit de son petit appartement et pris la direction du parking. Il devait encore penser à quels présents il allait acheter. Il avait soigneusement fait quelques économies pour ce jour qui arrivait à grand pas.

« Peut-être reprendre une cravache pour Sherlock. Il a cassé la sienne sur la dernière enquête… »

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait prendre pour la logeuse des énergumènes qui lui servait de consultants. Rosies avait malencontreusement faire tomber le service à thé de madame Hudson. Elle en avait été triste toute une semaine. La pire chose qu'ils avaient tous vus. Rosie s'en était même beaucoup voulue jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la réconforter. Le souvenir lui apporta un mélange étrange de joie et de malaise. Tout à fait troublant.

Pour les parents Holmes, il avait décidé d'investir dans deux gros plaids bien chauds. Il les avait déjà réservés dans une boutique spécialisée et n'avait plus qu'à aller les chercher. Ce serait toujours un peu de temps de gagné. Pour Donovan, à qui il donnerait cela plus tôt, une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles. Pour la petite Rosie, qui s'intéressait aux expériences de Sherlock quand elles n'étaient pas trop dangereuses, un livre regroupant tous les éléments chimiques et catégorisant toutes les informations disponibles dessus – celui-là, il l'avait commandé il y a quelque temps.

Le fil de sa réflexion l'avait conduit, par habitude, dans le centre-ville. Il batailla une dizaine de minutes pour s'y garer (optant finalement pour un endroit à cinq minutes dudit centre). Il fit à pied le chemin vers le fameux _Wool Shop_ où il pourrait récupérer ses deux plaids. Un gris et un bleu clair. Pour les boucles d'oreilles, il allait faire le tour des magasins potentielle et porterait son choix rapidement. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il entra dans la première mais rien ne lui plut vraiment. La seconde, pareil. Et la troisième. A la quatrième, par contre, il trouva enfin son bonheur. Elles étaient discrètes en argent avec un léger reflet bleu. Il les aimait beaucoup. Le service à thé se trouva rapidement. Après tout cette matinée passée à faire ses emplettes il pensa à revenir vers sa voiture pour tout y déposer. Il se saisit ensuite de son téléphone et envoya un message.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 12 :31_

 _Un souhait particulier pour Noël ? GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 12 :32_

 _C'est Noël, je ne suis rien censé demander. Vous trouverez. MH_

Il avait espéré du plus profond de son cœur que l'homme lui demande quelque chose même cher. L'affaire allait être différente s'il devait en trouver un lui-même. Pour John, il venait d'avoir une idée. L'homme se plaignait souvent du froid hivernal alors il s'était dit qu'un nouveau manteau lui ferait plaisir. Il mit une petite heure à trouver son précieux. Quand ce fut fait, payé et embarqué il chercha un petit restaurant pour aller manger. Il était quand même treize heures et demie. Il se rabattit sur une crêperie qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'il était entré dans ce magasin de vêtement. Il avait eu bon. La crêpe avait était succulente.

Il repartit ensuite à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Molly. Il entra dans une petite libraire à un coin de rue. Elle était isolée, juste à côté d'une boutique d'antiquité. Il passerait y faire un tour après. Il parcourut les rayons lentement, faisait glisser ses doigts sur la tranche des livres, lisant çà et là quelques titres. Il s'arrêta promptement quand il tomba sur un livre intitulé _La lévitation du corps humain_ (1). C'était un bon cadeau.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un cadeau à trouver et pas des moindre, celui de Mycroft. Il passa dans la boutique d'antiquité. Arcana Cabana (2). Tout semblait vaste et pourtant, de l'extérieur, cela semblait si petit. C'était une bonne surprise. L'homme au comptoir leva la tête pour voir qui entrait dans sa boutique. Il avait les cheveux ondulé et portait un vieux manteau. Il avait tout du type effrayant par excellence.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, monsieur ?

\- Je chercher un cadeau pour un homme que je ne connais pas trop. Hautain, sûr de lui. Enfin, vous voyez.

\- Aimes-t-il l'art ?

\- Je suppose. »

L'homme en face de lui réfléchit quelques secondes et s'en alla au fin fond de sa boutique. Il revint peu de temps après, une petite boite en bois dans la main.

« Tenez, ouvrez-la. »

Gregory se saisit de l'objet à deux mains, souleva le petit capot de bois et une douce mélodie débuta. La petite boite était gravée sur sa surface en de fines arabesques complexes. Le policier était envoûté par la mélodie. Le vendeur la referma puis la rouvrit ensuite. La musique avait changé. C'était magnifique.

« Je peux …

\- L'acheter ? Bien sûr. C'est par ici. »

Et il se laissa guider vers le petit comptoir vu précédemment. Cet homme mystérieux avait fait son bonheur.

« Merci, dit-il avant de se retourna, tous ses cadeaux achetés. »

L'homme ne sembla pas répondre mais il murmura pour lui-même « il n'y a pas de quoi » avant de sourire tendrement.

* * *

(1) Ce livre existe vraiment.

(2) Une boutique présente dans le film _L'apprenti sorcier_ que j'adore particulièrement.


	6. Anthéa la mesquine

Bonzouuur. Voici donc la suite. Encore écrite à 23h et encore postée à cette même heure. Quand j'écris j'ai tellement l'impression que c'est faaade. Je ne sais pas comment ça se sent de l'autre côté, quand vous n'écrivez pas l'histoire mais j'ai toujours peur que ce soit inintéressant.

Sur cela, merci encore a Mundanchee et Mudomo & Nianafleur pour leur reviews, ça me touche. Sixième chapitre et 11 reviews. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà fait mieux x)

Enjoy !

PS : Disclaimers (parce que l'oublier tout le temps c'est pas ouf) : Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario de l'histoire. Je ne touche rien pour ça.

* * *

 **Anthéa la mesquine**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes était, par définition, un homme occupé. Il ne rentrait que très peu chez lui, mangeait « au travail » et y dormait de temps à autre – quand il dormait. En général, il n'avait pas de problème avec cette routine. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir rentrer un peu, retrouver une certaine solitude. En somme, ce comportement était l'archétype du l'humain lambda mais Mycroft n'était pas n'importe qui. Dans ce genre de cas, il mettait cette sensation le plus loin possible de son esprit et se concentrait sur le dossier qu'il avait en face de lui. C'était un peu sa catharsis personnelle.

Anthéa n'avait rien contre le fait que son patron travail. S'il n'était pas là, elle non plus. Mais il devenait de moins en moins efficace plus Noël approchait et ce n'était pas pour la réjouir. Ni elle, ni lui, ni le gouvernement. Elle décida donc que cette année, elle l'aurait son sapin. Des années qu'elle était là et pas une fois, pas une fois Mycroft n'avait accepté d'acheter un sapin, de le décorer et de l'admirer en silence, lui et ses guirlandes.

Le mensonge étant devenu une seconde nature chez elle, elle décida, sans consulter son supérieur hiérarchique direct, d'acheter un beau sapin (quel que soit son prix, ça n'avait pas d'importance). Elle quitta son poste auprès de Mycroft nonchalamment. On aurait dit qu'elle se rendait à la cafétéria. Au lieu de cela, elle se rendit dans un endroit isolé pour pouvoir réfléchir loin du bruit des locaux. Il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose. Le sapin, c'était fait. Les guirlandes, les boules et diverses décorations seraient achetées via internet. Elle commanda une couronne de houx à accrocher sur la porte du bureau de Mycroft acheta de la fausse neige en bombe quelques décorations lumineuses en plus et récipients pour les remplir de guirlandes et les installés comme décorations sur les tables.

Après une petite heure à faire ses emplettes (qui lui avait tout de même coutées chères) elle retourna dans le bureau du plus vieux. Ils étaient dans des locaux que l'on aurait pu qualifier de légaux. Ils étaient connus de tous au contraire du bureau dans lequel il avait reçu sa famille après l'affaire avec Euros. La pièce était le siège d'une cheminée imposante, d'un bureau en bois sombre, d'une table basse, de trois chaises et deux fauteuils. Juste de quoi recevoir et travailler dans les meilleures conditions.

« J'ai acheté le sapin, les décorations, guirlandes, boules de noël, tout un tas de trucs lumineux. On pourra s'en occuper quand tout aura été livré. »

Mycroft resta interdit, assit sur sa chaise, en face de sa supposée collègue et alliées.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Elle releva la tête de son téléphone portable et lança un petit sourire de fausses excuses.

« Vous pourrez inviter vous savez qui a le décorer avec nous.

\- Il n'en est pas question, Anthéa.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait !

\- Il ne l'a même pas fait chez lui, et m'a demandé de modifier celles de son bureau. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire cela _ici_.

\- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je vous prierez de ne pas me prendre pour une imbécile. Je ne le suis pas. »

Mycroft s'enfonça dans son siège et porta son regard sur la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Quoi que. Il ne saurait sûrement pas comment réagir s'il l'avait devant lui, là, à décorer un sapin tous ensemble. C'était beaucoup trop irréel.

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 12 :03_

 _Cela vous direz-t-il de venir décorer le sapin dans mon bureau expressément acheté par Anthéa ? MH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 12 :06_

 _Je ne l'ai déjà pas fait chez moi … GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 12 :08_

 _C'est ce que je lui ai dit, elle ne m'a pas écouté. MH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 12 :12_

 _Vous me faites toujours surveiller ? GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 12 :13_

 _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. MH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 12 :15_

 _Vous mentez Mycroft._

 _C'est d'accord. GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 12 :17_

 _C'est d'accord ? MH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 12 :20_

 _Pour le sapin, c'est d'accord. Je viendrais vous aidez à le décorer mais il faudra me donner l'adresse. GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 12 :22_

 _Une voiture passera vous prendre devant le Yard vers 18h. MH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 12 :24_

 _Très bien. A tout à l'heure. GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 12 :25_

 _A bientôt. MH_

La discussion avait été plutôt fructueuse de son côté. Il espérait juste que la soirée de décoration serait à son goût. Il n'aimait pas perdre du temps, même s'il n'avait rien à faire de mieux. Et puis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. S'il ne faisait pas en sorte d'être un minimum entreprenant, il n'arriverait à rien avec cet inspecteur du Yard.

* * *

La partie décoration de l'arbre avait été maladroite. Autant, Anthéa et Greg savait comment décorer un arbre de noël, autant Mycroft semblait avoir complètement oublié. Les deux personnes un tant soit peu normale de la pièce l'avaient regardé bizarrement.

« C'est notre mère qui faisait ça, pas nous. »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Gregory s'en fichait un peu, c'était une raison suffisante pour lui pour envisager se rapprocher un peu plus de l'aîné Holmes. Il avait toujours du mal digérer de se faire vouvoyer mais appeler tout de même par son prénom. Anthéa l'avait tout de suite tutoyé, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Mycroft avait encore eut cette apparence tendue même s'il avait, pour la forme, retiré sa veste et retroussé ses manches. C'était déjà un bon point.

La soirée n'en avait pas été pourtant moins bonne. Après avoir décoré tout l'intérieur et l'arbre entièrement, Anthéa était parti, prétextant une soudaine fatigue. Malgré cela, aucun des deux hommes n'avait été dupe.

« Tu as déjà choisis tes cadeaux de noël, Mycroft ?

\- Non, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis mais j'ai le temps pour ça.

\- Nous sommes déjà le 6 du mois. »

De toute façon, comme chaque année, il allait avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose pour tout le monde. Il n'était pas bon pour faire des cadeaux.

« Bon, je vais y aller moi. Il se fait tard et j'ai du travail demain.

\- La voiture sera dehors.

\- Merci.

\- Hum.

\- C'était sympa.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La décoration, tout ça.

\- Oh. Oui, ça l'était.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cadeaux tu n'as qu'à envoyer un texto.

\- Très bien.

\- Bonne nuit _Mycroft_.

\- Bonne nuit Gregory. »

Il avait eu l'impression d'être en dehors de son corps. Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom… Incroyable. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit de lui demander de l'aide dans quelques jours. S'il ne ramenait rien sa mère trouverait encore le moyen de lui en vouloir.


	7. Il est l'arme la plus fatale

Hola personas. J'ai écrit ce chapitre tôt (18h à 19h20) mais je le poste que là parce queeeeee IDK. Je reviens de l'entraînement et chuis claquée ptn.

Encore merci à Mundanchee et Mudomo !

RAR : **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Je suis bien d'accord, les voir se dépatouiller c'est très drôle x) Et ensuite, oui les chapitre sont liés normalement, donc oui, il est censé y avoir la réaction de Myc' au cadeau de Greg (si je n'oublie pas '^') Merci pour la review !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Il est l'arme la plus fatale... quand on y croit**

* * *

Lestrade reprenait le travail ce jour-là. Sa soirée avait été, on pouvait le dire, riche en émotion. Voir l'incrédulité dans le regard du plus âgé des Holmes avait été rassérénant. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Le divorce de sa femme en fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis le début du mois, les Holmes semblait s'être rapprochés de lui quand bien même il n'avait pas beaucoup vu le plus jeune.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement au Yard. Son bureau lui avait un peu manqué. Juste un peu, même s'il n'y passait pas trop de temps.

« Chef, vous êtes revenu.

\- Oui, enfin !

\- Un vendredi ?

\- … Pas un mot Donovan. »

Elle avait ri. En même temps, qui prend un jour de congé en plein milieu de la semaine ? Personne, évidemment. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander à Mycroft de lui rallongé son congé. Fichtre. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa rapidement un texto.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 7 :50_

 _Vous auriez pu me mettre deux jours de congés, puisque je ne travaille pas (en théorie) le week-end. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 7 :51_

 _Je me suis sincèrement demandé si vous alliez vous en rendre compte. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 7 :52_

 _Enfoiré de politicien. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 7 :53_

 _Plaît-il ? MH_

Greg soupira et pénétra dans son bureau. Il remarqua tout de suite que le décoration avait été changée, comme il l'avait demandé.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 7 :56_

 _Merci pour la déco. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 7 :57_

 _De rien. Bonne journée. MH_

On venait clairement de lui signifier que la discussion était terminée. Ce n'était pas si grave, il était censé avoir du travail. Sally entra brusquement dans son bureau.

« On a du boulot. »

Et les deux policiers partirent. Le DI envoya un message à John dont il reçut une réponse positive à leur venue. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus de ne rien faire. Madame Hudson allait garder Rosie et eux allaient enfin sortir un peu. Depuis le temps. Sa réponse décrocha un petit sourire au policier.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Homme, de race blanche, dans la trentaine, pas de papiers ni d'empreintes. Son corps est chaud. »

Elle lui montra les doigts brulés.

« C'est un professionnel donc.

\- C'est ce qu'il essaie de vous faire croire. »

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sherlock.

« Ah oui, pourquoi ?

\- D'abord, la ruelle. Elle n'est pas isolée et fréquemment utilisée. La preuve, vous avez été prévenu rapidement parce que son corps est encore chaud. Les coups de couteau – qui l'ont sûrement tué – ne sont pas précis. Il y a des empreintes de pas plus loin dans le sang. »

A chaque fois qu'il était à côté du détective consultant il avait l'impression d'être un imbécile.

« Mais je conçois que je ne vous ai pas laissé assez de temps pour voir tout ça. »

Grande première chez Sherlock. Des excuses –même masquées – en face. C'était nouveau. Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ce qu'essaie de dire Sherlock c'est qu'il n'a pas changé mais que John lui a sommé d'être tolérable pendant ce mois de fête. Ce qui, en somme, est un vrai défi pour mon frère.

\- Tu n'avais pas du travail toi ?

Il pointa le corps puis son frère.

\- Mon travail est là.

\- « Tu ». Depuis quand est-ce qu'il te tutoie ?

\- Depuis quand écoutes-tu John ? »

Une bataille de piques monstrueusement _gentilles_ commença entre les deux frères alors que Greg notait toutes les observations faites dans un petit carnet.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu le tutoies ?

L'inspecteur, prit dans ses réflexions, n'entendit pas le médecin.

\- Greg ?

\- Oui pardon, tu disais ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le tutoies ?

\- Heu … quelques jours, je pense.

\- Tu penses.

\- Oh tais-toi. »

John rit silencieusement, faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention des deux énergumènes plus loin. Ce qui ne s'était pas avéré fructueux.

« Un problème les garçons ?

\- Non. »

La journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

L'enquête ne fut pas compliquée à résoudre. La personne qui avait tué ce malheureux n'était qu'une femme jalouse qu'il se soit lassé et ait cherché quelqu'un d'autre. S'il avait bien compris ce type était un membre du MI6 qui n'avait pas eu de chance. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mycroft avait été là toute la journée.

Le soir, il alla au 221B Baker Street. Il avait besoin de quelques éléments pour faire liens et seul Sherlock aurait pu les lui fournir. Sur le seuil de la porte qui menait à l'appartement Rosie le regardait.

« Rosie !

\- Tonton Greg ! Vient vite ! »

Greg monta les marches et se stoppa sur le seuil de la porte, le regard interrogatif.

« Myc' tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

L'inspecteur ne pensait pas que le Holmes serait là. Quand il entra dans son champ de vision il lui sourit un peu, discrètement. On lui rendit le signe.

« Un problème, Rosie ?

\- Vient ! »

Elle se saisit de sa manche et tira durement dessus, essayant de faire bouger l'homme. La tentative fut un échec. Alors, elle se mit derrière lui et le poussa. Il consentit à bouger. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le policier qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'osa cependant pas reculer. Le regard ambré de Mycroft était pénétrant. Il en avait des frissons.

John et Sherlock, alertés par le bruit, s'était rendu dans le salon (John avait plutôt extirpé Sherlock du lit, en paresseux qu'il était). Rosie avait le bras tendu et pointait quelque chose au-dessus de la tête des deux hommes qui était contre le chambranle.

« Tada ! Bisou maintenant ! »

Les deux concernés ne comprirent que quand ils levèrent la tête. Mycroft resta interdit mais n'en montra rien. Gregory, de son côté, piqua le rouge le plus intense de tous les phares du monde. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait mécaniquement. Il était plus que gêné. Dans un élan de lucidité, alors que tout le monde fixait la petite Rosie, il décida d'opérer une retraite stratégique. Il n'avait que cela à faire.

Cela ne fut pas, semble-t-il, de l'avis du deuxième principal concerné, qui lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Eh bien, inspecteur, auriez-vous peur d'un baiser ? »

Une lueur amusée trônait dans les yeux du Gouvernement. Sherlock, désintéressé, s'était déjà rendu dans la cuisine pour continuer une expérience. Rosie et John, intéressés, étaient restés. Sans lui demander son avis, Mycroft passa ses bras dans le dos du policier et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Si doucement que ça avait été plus doux qu'une caresse. Après cela, il s'en alla sans rien dire d'autre. Gregory en était bouche-bée.

« Heu…je…je vais y aller. »

Et il s'en alla, son esprit ayant l'air d'avoir quitté son corps.

« Woah.

\- Comme tu dis, Rosie, comme tu dis. »

Le père se tourna vers sa fille et, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, lui demanda.

« D'où vient le gui, Rosie ?

\- Madame Hudson a dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Elle a parlé de décoincer des balais. Je n'ai pas compris. »

John, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rire. C'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Gregory tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage.

« Il m'a embrassé. Il l'a vraiment fait. Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela… »

* * *

Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes mais ma beta et moi-même sommes très occupées de notre côté, je ne veux pas lui imposer une correction dans une période comme celle de maintenant.

A la prochaine

Cliff


	8. Surprise

Je me vois poster de plus en plus tard. Il n'y a pas moyen que ce chapitre sorte en retard, il me reste une minute.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Surprise ...**

* * *

Cette journée-là avait été la pire. Ils n'avaient eu aucune enquête comme si tous les malfrats du coin s'étaient posés un jour de congé. Il avait plu des cordes absolument toute la journée. Sa voiture l'avait lâchée quand il s'était arrêté au Yard, pas moyen de la faire redémarrer. Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était remplir de la paperasse, encore et toujours. Il était sur le dernier dossier de l'immense pile qu'il avait faite à côté de son bureau. Il releva la tête quand Donovan passa la tête par la porte de son bureau. Elle était restée ouverte, il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul.

« Un café ?

\- Je veux bien oui, merci.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège, collant sa tête au dossier de ce dernier.

« Vivement que la journée se termine. J'en viendrais à regretter Sherlock et ces enquêtes incroyablement longues et fastidieuses.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul. »

C'était Sally et son ô sacro-saint café. Il la remercia d'un sourire et y porta ses lèvres. Pas vraiment bon mais pas infâme non plus.

« D'ailleurs, le livreur a laissé ça pour vous. »

Elle lui tendit un paquet entouré de papier kraft. Etrange. Il n'y avait que son nom et l'adresse du Yard.

« Elle a été vérifié, elle n'a rien. Il y a juste un truc dedans. »

L'homme posa la boite sur son bureau et l'observa attentivement. La personne qui lui avait envoyé le connaissait, lui et son lieu de travail. Ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Et cette chose à l'intérieur, que pouvait-elle être ? L'inspecteur décida de ne pas l'ouvrir tout de suite et d'attendre d'être chez lui.

« Et bien alors, on a une admiratrice secrète Lestrade.

\- Va te faire foutre, Dimock. »

Il lui envoya un sourire méprisant et s'en alla sans rien demander.

« Faut pas l'écouter patron.

\- Je sais Sally, je sais. »

* * *

Quand il sortit du bâtiment de la police, Lestrade se résigna à prendre un taxi. Il n'était pas franchement réjoui à cette idée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il en héla un sans vraiment faire attention, donna son adresse et se laissa transporter par la voiture, son colis sur les genoux. Au fond de lui, il avait hâte de l'ouvrir.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui, à peine vingt minutes après être partis. Il posa la boite sur la table de la salle à manger, retira sa veste trempée et ses chaussures pour aller enfiler un t-shirt propre, un pull et ses chaussons. Quand il revint dans la cuisine rien n'avait bougé. Il eut la soudaine envie de tout décorer chez lui. Tout lui paraissait terne et fade alors que le bureau du Yard était plutôt plaisant, l'appartement de John et Sherlock chaleureux alors que celui de Mycroft était étonnamment accueillant. Il se promit de faire ça le lendemain, il ne travaillait pas. C'était bien sa veine d'avoir dû aller bosser alors que c'était Samedi.

Revenant à ce qui l'intéressait, il s'approcha et carton et la mania avec précaution. Il vérifia que rien de suspect n'était présent avant de décoller le scotch. On n'était jamais trop prudent. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une boite en fois finement taillées dans un bois dur et foncé rappelant étrangement celui d'un certain bureau du MI6. Il la prit dans ses mains et la fit tourner lentement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle contenait quelque chose. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une tasse. Pensant la tasse vierge, il la tourna dans l'autre sens. Il y découvrit, à son plus grand étonnement, une inscription. _Les moments les plus beaux sont souvent les plus gênant_ s. Si c'était pour lui dire que ce baiser volé avait été beau et gênant, il n'avait pas besoin d'envoyer une tasse.

Quoi qu'elle pourrait toujours lui servir. Elle était blanche et l'intérieur était doré. Elle allait plutôt bien dans le thème de Noël. Il sourit et la déposa dans l'évier pour la nettoyer plus tard. Il sourit doucement, il avait ses chances.

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 21 :24_

 _J'espère que la tasse te plait. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 21 :24_

 _Elle est géniale, merci. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 21 :25_

 _Tant mieux._

 _Bonne soirée. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 21 :25_

 _Toi aussi. GL_


	9. Une histoire de famille

Bonsoir, je reviens pour ce chapitre 9 qui sera posté un peu tard (parce que j'ai pas eu de temps pendant le week-end). Celui-ci n'est pas forcément tout doux. Il ne reste à Mycroft et Greg que peu de temps pour conclure. Y arriveront-ils ? Telle est la question.

Réponse aux review :

 **La nuit s'est eteinte** : Oui, Mrs Hudson est l'un des meilleurs personnage secondaire ever x) Elle est tellement utile pour faire avancer les choses ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Je vois tellement le personnage de Mycroft qui n'aime pas Noël mais qui ne peut pas enlever cette partie de lui qui a grandit avec les fêtes. Impossible. C'est indissociable selon moi, alors ils faut bien des gens pour renouer avec les traditions. Et il faut le dire, l'épisode du gui l'a bien arrangé le Mycroft. / J'aimerais tellement qu'on m'offre des trucs quand j'ai passé une journée de m*rde. Ce serait magnifique mais malheureusement ça n'arrive que rarement.

 **Nianafleur** : Ne t'inquiète pas, les reviews que tu laisses me font déjà très plaisir ! Je suis contente que des gens suivent cette histoire. Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé d'avoir des lecteurs durant une publication continue. Je ne sais même pas si je vais les faire se mettre officiellement en couple ou si je vais faire un truc plutôt pour le nouvel an (type baiser et touuuut). Je verrais bien. Nan, ma bêta n'est pas occupée à cause du contexte sociale mais de sa vie de jeune adulte ;)

Voilà pour les reviews. Je rêvais de faire ça un jour, c'est chose faite !

A la revoyure.

* * *

 **Une histoire de famille**

* * *

John, Sherlock et Lestrade était tous les trois penchés au-dessus d'un cadavre fraîchement découvert. Le détective consultant était en pleine réflexion alors que l'inspecteur de police notait sur un petit carnet tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile. Il regarda tantôt l'allure de la jeune femme, tantôt ce qui l'entourait. Elle était jeune, la peau métissée, les cheveux foncés. Elle gisait sur le dos dans une posture caractéristique de celle des victimes de chutes dans les films d'action bons marchés. Et était vêtue d'un jean gris et d'un chemisier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« Elle est pieds nus et s'en manteau.

\- Elle fuyait sans doute quelqu'un, dit-il.

\- Elle fuyait quelqu'un. Il y a des empreintes de chaussures dans le sang et les traces de dérapage d'une grosse berline à l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- C'est étonnant que personne ne l'ai entendue ou vue. Londres n'est pas une ville fantôme la nuit.

\- A moins qu'elle n'ait été dans la voiture avant de s'en échapper. »

C'était la conclusion la plus logique à laquelle on pouvait venir et Sherlock, chose au combien étrange, n'avait rien eu à redire.

« C'est bien Gavin, vous apprenez enfin à faire votre travail. »

L'inspecteur leva les yeux au ciel, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« J'aurais aimé avoir mon dimanche. Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi que l'on appel en premier. Dimock est là, lui aussi.

\- Mais personne ne l'aime, chef. Et personne d'autre que vous n'a envie de travailler avec l'autre taré et il a 'les meilleurs résultats'. »

Fichtre. Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

Une fois que toutes les preuves furent embarquées, l'inspecteur et son équipe se rendit au Yard, ils avaient du travail.

* * *

Sherlock était planté devant un microscope depuis maintenant plus de deux heures et John n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Il avait bien appelé sa logeuse pour avoir Rosie au bout du fil mais ça n'avait pas duré vingt minutes. Alors, en cet instant, il s'ennuyait ferme, le plus profondément du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Sherlock.

\- Ca n'a aucun sens. Ce que je vois n'a aucun sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens ? »

Sherlock qui s'apprêtait à parler fut coupé par la porte du labo de Saint Bart's qui s'ouvrit. Lestrade y apparut, trois cafés en main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que les relevés ne collent pas ! Rien n'a de sens ! Elle est seule, sans manteau, sans chaussure, à courir sur du bitume. Personne ne l'a entendue, personne ne l'a vue. Et la terre présente dans les empreintes de roue ne provient d'aucun endroit en Angleterre et, si j'en crois la base de donner mondiale, est datée de 1951 et provient d'Allemagne ! Ça n'a aucun sens. »

Ni John, ni Lestrade n'émit un mot. Sherlock avait rarement été aussi tendu au tout début d'une enquête. Il l'était à la toute fin quand il était sur le point de débusqué un psychopathe fou dangereux mais sûrement pas au début d'une enquête.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas.

\- Mon frère qui se trouve présentement derrière vous et beaucoup trop proche de votre dos pourra vous répondre parce que je suis sûr qu'il a été informé de la situation ! »

Le policier se retourna promptement à la mention du frère Holmes. Mycroft. Il rougit de façon exagérée à la vue de l'homme et chercha rapidement un endroit sûr où ne pas perdre aussi vite contenance. Il opta pour un espace près de John resté assis.

« Et que ce passe-t-il.

\- John a eu la bonne idée de parler de son cher camarade – oui je parle de vous inspecteur – à nos parents – oui Sherlock, nos parents – et ces derniers trouvent que ce serait une merveilleuse idée que nous venions tous les quatre fêter Noël chez eux.

\- John !

\- Quoi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre famille.

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus. »

Cette phrase sortant de la bouche de John paraissait comme déplacée.

« Quoi, je ne suis que le meilleur ami de Sherlock.

\- Avec qui tu es reparti vivre même si tu as ton appartement dans le centre ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Gros détail.

\- Mycroft… »

La discussion semblait close. L'affaire n'avait, elle, pas avancée d'un pouce.

« Mais Greg …

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec ta famille.

\- Ma famille et moi sommes en froid depuis que je suis rentrée à l'école de police.

\- Ah. Donc tu vas venir.

\- Et puis, je savais déjà que j'allais passer Noël avec les Holmes, en fait. J'ai déjà acheté les cadeaux. Et vos parents ont prévus de venir à Baker Street.

\- Magnifique. Merci Watson.

\- Pourquoi ne sommes-nous jamais prévenus de rien ? »

Le médecin eu un sourire désolé. Ce n'était pas un problème, il trouvait les parents Holmes adorables.

« Et sinon cette affaire de terre ?

\- Un mystère à résoudre.

\- Concernant cette affaire, dit tranquillement Mycroft. Elle est banale en fait, on se demande pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt, Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? Que sais le gouvernement britannique sur cette affaire.

\- Je ne suis pas … – bref, passons. La voiture appartient au Musée d'histoire naturelle de Londres. C'est un modèle de collection en état de marche volé dans la nuit. Nos services l'ont retrouvée et ont étouffé le tout. La fille est tombée du toit. Elle habitait l'immeuble d'à côté.

\- Et les empreintes de pas ?

\- Un sans-abri qui a découvert le corps et qui s'est enfuit.

\- Quelles caméras ?

\- Celle du toit. »

C'était aussi simple que ça. Une voiture volée qui fonctionne et une fille qui tombe du toit. Pieds nus et sans manteau… Lestrade avait du mal à y croire mais de toute évidence, il y avait anguille sous roche. Soit ça, soit ils avaient tellement vus de cas impossible que le plus banal des accidents ne leur sautait plus aux yeux.

« Je crois que l'on a tous besoin de vacances. De longues, très longues vacances. »

John hocha la tête alors que Sherlock s'était renfrogné. Mycroft avait déjà quitté les lieux. Le plus vieux de la pièce fixait la porte intensément. Quelque chose clochait avec cette histoire mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus. Il était pourtant sûr que les traces de roues ne pouvaient pas correspondre avec celles d'un modèle très ancien…

* * *

Mycroft, déjà monté dans une de ses berlines fétiches, reçus trois messages dans un laps de temps très court.

 _De Sherlock Holmes, 18 :19_

 _Tu nous caches quelque chose. Un élément ne colle pas et je suis sûr que Graham et John s'en sont rendu compte. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? SH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 18 : 25_

 _Les empreintes de roues ne collent pas. Je ne dirais rien parce que l'affaire m'a été retirée mais je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose. GL_

 _De John Watson, 18 : 27_

 _Qu'est-ce que le gouvernement a à voir avec cette histoire ? JW_

Mycroft soupira à l'arrière de la voiture. Que son frère comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas c'était compréhensible mais pour les deux autres, c'était inattendu.

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 18 :35_

 _Secret Défense. MH_

On ne lui répondit rien cette soirée-là. Maudite équipe de nettoyage qui ne savait pas faire son travail correctement.

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 18 :39_

 _Une histoire d'espionnage. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. MH_

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 18 :39_

 _D'accord. Bonne soirée. GL_

 _A Gregory Lestrade, 18 :40_

 _Bonne soirée Gregory. MH_


	10. La couronne de houx

Je ne pensais pas que je détesterais le rallongement de la disponibilité des fichiers sur ce site. Autant, 90 jours c'est peu mais un an c'est troooop.

Mais bon, le sujet n'est pas là. Merci à **Mundanchee et Mudomo** pour ses review et à **Nianafleur** & **La nuit s'est eteinte** pour leur lecture régulière.

* * *

 **La couronne de houx**

* * *

Il régnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment du New Scotland Yard une agitation certaine. Il était presque dix heures et toutes les petites fourmis le composant s'agitait d'une façon, en somme, inhabituelle. La raison n'était pas compliquée à trouver : un certain inspecteur de Scotland Yard et un certain médecin ami dudit inspecteur avaient disparus dans la nuit.

Watson était exceptionnellement retourné à son appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires pour sa fille. Quand cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu revenir après trois heures d'absence elle avait alerté son autre papa – mais pas tant que ça non plus – pour qu'il cherche pourquoi son papa ne rentrait pas. Sherlock n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la raison et était tout de suite parti en direction de l'appartement de l'inspecteur. Il le savait chez lui à cette heure. Quand il y était arrivé, Rosie dans les bras, il avait trouvé une porte d'entrée entrouverte et pas âme qui vive.

Autant il n'avait pas sur réagis. Autant la disparition de ces deux personnes l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait tourné en rond dans le salon du policier avant de décider d'appeler son frère. Si un inspecteur du Yard avait disparu – si _cet_ inspecteur avait disparu – son frère était le plus à même de le retrouver (et donc par extension son colocataire). Il avait décroché son téléphone, fait rare selon Rosie, et avait appelé quelqu'un. Elle n'en était pas revenue.

« Papa, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui Rosie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu appelles quelqu'un ? Tu n'utilises jamais ton téléphone. Et il est où papa ?

\- C'est ce que je suis en train de voir. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il allait retrouver son papa. Il était censé lui rapporter des affaires en plus. Mycroft arriva au domicile de l'agent de police une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Oncle Myc' ! »

Il la laissa venir vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il était concentré sur Sherlock et semblait tendue. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- L'amoureux de Mycroft a été enlevé.

\- Tonton Greg ?

\- Sherlock. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Toujours pas ?! »

Les deux plus vieux se tournèrent vers la petite fille – l'un des regards était désapprobateur – qui sourit, comme prise la main dans le sac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Mycroft, tu t'en charges ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux venir ?! »

La petite Rosamund avait l'air plus qu'enchantée à l'idée de traquer un méchant comme ses parents.

« Et tu n'as pas école, toi ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est très convaincante. »

La petite boule humaine n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Sherlock l'avait déjà réquisitionnée pour la ramener chez eux. Elle souffla théâtralement – aussi bien que quand Sherlock boudait. Mycroft s'occupa alors de chercher, traquer et retrouver les kidnappeurs du docteur et du policier.

* * *

A l'autre bout de Londres, dans un appartement complètement vide John et Gregory se faisaient face, silencieux. Le premier s'était réveillé récemment alors que de son côté, le DI s'était réveillé rapidement, son instinct de flic reprenant le contrôle sur son corps et son inconscient.

« Comment ça va, John ?

\- Mal à la tête mais sinon ça va.

\- Bien. »

La porte à la droite du médecin s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme et une femme pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Vous ?! »

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha des deux hommes.

« Eh bien les garçons. Surpris de me voir ?

\- Vous êtes morte !

\- Non, pas moi. Ma sœur par contre …

\- Vous l'avez … tuée !

\- Non. Elle est malencontreusement tombée du toit de son immeuble, je n'y suis pour rien. »

C'était donc ça que Mycroft leur avait caché. C'était ça l'affaire top secrète. Elle devait faire partit du MI6. Ou en était un ancien membre.

« Vous comprenez vite, inspecteur. J'en dois une à votre petit-ami.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

La teinte carmin qu'avait pris son visage, même dans le noir, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de la femme. Elle souffla.

« Ca me dégoûte. »

Elle se releva et lui darda un regard plus que colérique. Il ne comprenait pas et n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Les deux malfrats sortirent sans rien faire d'autres.

« Dépêche-toi, Mycroft… »

Les mains étaient froides et son corps tremblant. Ils étaient là depuis déjà longtemps.

* * *

Bien que le Gouvernement ait pris ses précautions, le Yard avait réussis à être mis au courant et cela avait le don d'agacer Mycroft. Et ce qui agaçait l'aîné des Holmes ne durait jamais très longtemps. Il était rapidement allé sur place pour calmer l'agitation, d'un coup de parapluie et d'un haussement de voix. Il avait eu tous ses poissons rouges à ses pieds et avait pu mettre en œuvre un plan d'action, tout cela semblait s'arranger.

Le politicien savait très bien qui était derrière tout cela. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était le pourquoi. Pas qu'il en ait un réel intérêt mais cela lui trottait dans la tête. Elle avait assassinée sa sœur pour de la liberté, pour que tout le monde la crois morte et voilà qu'elle se mettait à commettre sa première erreur. Sachant cela, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'endroit où était retenu les deux hommes. Cependant tout le bâtiment était entouré d'homme plus qu'armés. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Il décida d'envoyer l'une de ses meilleures équipes, de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils bougeaient beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Ils étaient arrivé sur les lieux une dizaine de minutes après l'appel. Les premiers étages n'avait pas été compliqué mais le dernier, contenant les deux bosses de fin, n'allait pas être de tout repos. Un combat s'était engagé entre le leader et la femme, l'homme n'ayant pas fait long feu.

« Incapable. »

Elle avait quelque chose avec le policier. Quelque chose de malsain. Elle avait été coriace. Quand ils avaient entamés le combat, elle avait eu l'avantage. Elle connaissait le terrain ce qui lui conférer une liberté de mouvements magistral mais malheureusement, elle ne supportait pas les coups physiques. Elle fut rapidement mise hors d'état de nuire, le visage plaqué au sol, des menottes entourant ses mains.

« Tu l'as cherché, Gabrielle.

\- Va te faire foutre, Mycroft !

\- Tant de hargne et de violence.

\- Comment est-ce que … – comment ont-ils pu accepter de mettre un _pédé_ à la tête du MI6, non, du gouvernement !

\- Ca, ma chère, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid. On aurait dit qu'il allait la tuer. Il l'aurait sûrement fait s'il n'y avait pas eu ces hommes tout autour. Il était là, à la scruter de haut de ses yeux perçants. C'était terrifiant.

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient passés par la case hôpital et étaient rentré chez eux. Watson avait retrouvé sa petite Rosie le soir même à qui il avait beaucoup manqué. Lestrade, de son côté, s'attendait à retrouver son appartement, toujours aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout l'intérieur était décoré et on pouvait voir Anthéa et Mycroft débattre sur la position d'une couronne de houx sur la porte.

« Les gamins vont la voler.

\- Alors on la met dedans.

\- Elle est censé être _dehors_.

\- On s'en fiche patron, l'important c'est sa signification.

\- Sa signification ?

\- Elle symbolise l'éternité, le sacrifice, l'amour, le bonheur et la chance selon les cultures.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un message derrière tout ça. Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux fonctionnaires de répondre et repartit dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur de l'immeuble de Lestrade.

« Je voulais qu'on décore ensemble mais vu votre ... – ton état, j'ai préféré le faire et attendre pour la couronne de houx.

\- Merci Mycroft. »

L'inspecteur passa à côté de l'homme et lui embrasse doucement la joue. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Tu prendras du thé ?

\- Volontiers. »

Et il entra dans l'appartement, la couronne en main et la sensation d'un baiser sur la joue.


	11. A l'école

Bonsoiiiir. Je poste plus tôt qu'hier et vous ave de la chance parce que j'étais en train de m'endormir sur mon oreiller. Mais je me suis subitement réveillée avec une idée en tête pour terminé ce que j'avais commencé !

RAR :

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : On nous a toujours montré les parents Holmes comme des gens plutôt envahissant je trouve. C'est cette idée que je vais essayé de faire passer même si ça ne sera pas un "mauvais" envahissement. Et oui, il n'y a pas moyen que Rosie (à qui je donne à peu près 4 ans et demi, 5 ans) qui vit avec Sherlock n'ait pas pris certains "traits" de caractère par mimétisme xD. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes encouragements !

 **Nianafleur** : Ouiiii Greg prioritaire ! C'est trop mignon pour moi x) En fait, je suis le genre à être mal à l'aise pour rien (le comique me rend mal à l'aise) et là ... mon dieu je me mets mal à l'aise moi même x)

 **La nuit s'est eteinte** : Ne t'inquiète pas! On est pas toujours constructif. Mes reviews font rarement plus de 2 lignes ;;

Ce chapitre est un peu plus triste que les autres. Pa d'enquête. Je vous laisse découvrire par vous-mêmes !

A plus +

* * *

 **A l'école**

* * *

La soirée avait été longue la veille pour John et en ce mardi 11 décembre, il avait décidé de prendre une pause. Il avait fait la grâce matinée et Sherlock avait accepté de s'occuper de Rosie, de l'amener à l'école et d'aller la rechercher pour le déjeuner. Il n'avait donc pas eu à se lever et avait pu profiter de son matelas et de son confort encore un peu. Ce n'était que le début de la semaine et avec cette affaire du dimanche et de lundi, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait de pause depuis des mois. C'était pourtant absolument faux mais il n'en pouvait plus, c'était le burn-out total.

Il aurait beaucoup aimé passer la journée avec sa petite fille chérie pour aller se balader ou jouer à la pâte à modeler mais malheureusement, cette dernière avait école le jour même comme tous les autres jours jusqu'au vendredi soir. Il se souvenait encore de ces longues journées d'hiver à s'occuper de sa petite puce, regrettant la présence de sa défunte femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, comme avant. Il avait Sherlock, là mais ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas le même amour. Elle lui manquait tout simplement.

Tenant son bébé dans ses bras, il était longtemps resté devant une photo d'eux quatre, de leur famille au quart recomposée. Mary, lui, Rosie et Sherlock. C'était le bon vieux temps. Celui dans lequel il vivait, de temps, n'était pas mauvais non il était juste différent. Différent et profondément vide d'une présence féminine comme la sienne. Aventureuse, joueuse, réfléchie, intelligente, sûre.

C'était donc mélancolique qu'il s'était de nouveau approché de cette photo devant laquelle il n'était pas resté prostré depuis une bonne année maintenant. Sherlock rentra dans la pièce, silencieux, sans que le médecin ne l'entende. Il enroula ses bras autour du militaire et posa son menton sur une épaule, cambrant le dos.

« Elle me manque, Sherlock.

\- Elle nous manque a tous, John. Toi, moi, Rosie. Même Mycroft apprécié sa présence, elle nous canalisé tous les deux. »

Une larme, seul vestige de sa tristesse passée, coula le long de sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. C'était le troisième Noël qu'il passait sans elle. Sa douce et forte Mary.

« L'important, c'est qu'elle reste gravée dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. »

John rit. Ce n'était pas le style de Sherlock de sortir ce genre de phrase. Celui-ci ne s'en offensa pas, il connaissait son amant sensible et brisé.

« Oui, elle y restera. Toujours.

\- Oui, toujours. »

L'étreinte s'effrita lentement et Sherlock sortit de la chambre, laissant le plus petit seul avec lui-même. Il avait une enfant à récupérer.

* * *

« Je suis désolée, monsieur Holmes mais je ne peux vous laisser emmener Rosamund.

\- Rosie.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est mon papa pourtant, on vit ensemble ! »

Sherlock se baissa et posa un genou devant la petite fille. Il agissait bizarrement selon la petite Rosie, depuis l'approche des fêtes.

« Je vais chercher John, Rosie et je reviens.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. »

Il fusilla la maîtresse du regard et s'en alla s'en plus de cérémonie. Une fois au 221, le médecin fut surpris de ne pas revoir sa fille et le détective lui expliqua la situation. Il alla chercher la petite fille à l'école et négocia avec l'enseignante pour laisser l'autre adulte prendre sa petite fille : il avait dû faire un mot signé et daté spécifiant qu'il autorisait Sherlock Holmes à récupérer Rosamund Watson à l'école. Il n'avait pas apprécié mais au moins, la démarche été faite.

Sherlock savait quoi faire pour Noël.


	12. Les variations de l'amour

Bonsoir à toutes (et à tous ?). Voici un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil. On est déjà à la moitié ! 12 jours que j'écris et je n'ai pas perdu le rythme. Je suis super contente.

RAR :

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Juste : Merci. Merci infiniment pour ton dernier commentaire. J'ai passé une journée horrible et je vois ça avant d'écrire et je me dis juste que je ne fais pas ça pour rien et juste merci parce que ça me remonte le moral, tu n'imagines même pas. Je me demande aussi quelle musique tu as écoutée durant la lecture de ce chapitre. Ensuite, j'ai adoré écrire le chapitre précédent. Je trouve que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit. Je pense que je ne fais pas assez transparaître les émotions dans les autres mais dans celui-ci et dans le précédent j'ai adoré mettre en scène les réactions émotionnelles des personnages. Je trouve que je gère mieux le dramatique/tragique que ce qui tourne autour du fluff. Alors encore merci pour ce commentaire, je ne vais pas l'oublier de si tôt. Il me réchauffe tellement. A la prochaine ! Cliff

Enjoy.

PS : Désolé des fautes qui piquent les yeux, pas la fois de corriger ;;

* * *

 **Les variations de l'amour**

* * *

Il était 19h30. Le travail se terminait à peine pour Molly et Gregory qui rentrait lentement chez eux. L'appartement que possédait la légiste était richement décoré bien qu'elle vive seule de vert, de rouge et d'or. Noël était sa période préféré et chaque année, elle achetait une décoration de plus alors que ses cartons étaient déjà rempli à ras bord de boules, de guirlande et d'autre _fantasqueries_. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer pour sortir de nouveau mais, cette fois, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre quelqu'un pour un rendez-vous.

Elle avait mis du temps à accepter que Sherlock avait choisi John mais elle s'y était résolue. Elle et Sherlock, ça n'arrivera jamais. Après une phase de déprime de quelques mois à manger des glaces devant des séries, elle s'était mise en tête de se trouver quelqu'un et, après trois ans, elle pensait enfin avoir saisi la chance de sa vie.

C'était un homme, grand, brun aux yeux verts. Ils étaient pétillants quand il lui parlait et elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à exister quand ils étaient ensemble. Il était doux mais pas moins autoritaire. Il savait juste ce qu'il voulait et avait se faire respecter. Et puis, depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, Sherlock devait l'avoir remarqué. Si tel était le cas, il n'avait rien dit et c'était donc, selon elle, bon signe.

Elle arriva sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous. Une très grande place quelconque à l'extérieur de la ville où une fête foraine s'était installée depuis quelque temps. Tout était de lumières et de couleurs. Il y en avait pour tout le monde. Du blanc au bleu en passant par toutes les nuances de rouge, d'orange et de violet possible.

« C'est magnifique, Erik.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire. Elle avait encore du mal. Elle avait longtemps aimé un homme qui pouvait tout savoir d'elle en un regard alors ne pas être décryptée tout le temps avait quelque chose de rassérénant. Elle remercie intérieurement le ciel d'avoir mis cet homme sur sa route. Cet homme qui avait réussi le plus naturellement du monda à chasser la tristesse de son cœur, la mélancolie de son regard, et le morne de son quotidien. Il était son petit rayon de soleil. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix ne cessait de lui demander _« pour combien de temps ? »_ mais elle ignorait cette petite voix et se concentrait sur le moment présent, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par une dispute qui arrive comme un claquement de doigts.

Elle attrapa rapidement la main de son petit ami et l'emmena à travers la petite fête. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'agrandir. Elle était heureuse. Elle riait à gorge déployée suivit de près par son compagnon de voyage. Ils passaient de stand en stand, gagnant des fois, perdant le plus souvent mais quand même heureux. Passer un moment seuls mais entourés avait quelque chose de magique.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand vingt et une heures sonna, une petite main vint s'accrocher à son pantalon et Molly baissa le regard. C'était la petite Rosie. Rosamund Watson.

« Rosie ? Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Papas et moi on est venus profiter un peu de la fête !

\- Sherlock est là ?

\- Oui ! »

Elle avait une petite boule dans la gorge quand Rosie alla chercher ses papas. Erik voyant son trouble ne put s'empêche de serrer les doigts de la femme, collant son torse contre le dos plus petit. Sherlock et John arrivèrent rapidement, le second plutôt ravi de croiser une connaissance. Il salua Molly puis se tourna vers Erik et tendit sa main.

« John Watson.

\- Erik Leamer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

\- Nous, je suis né et j'ai grandi en Allemagne. Je suis venu ici pour mes études et j'y suis finalement resté.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Erik.

\- Moi de même, John ! »

Le médecin se tourna vers le détective qui ne semblait intéressé que par le dénommé Erik. John avait peur qu'il dise quelque chose de déplacé mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne donna pas sa main quand l'autre la tendit – Sherlock resterait Sherlock – mais John lui affirma qui était _ravi_ de la rencontrer. L'allemand eu un petit rire mais ne dit rien de plus. Molly s'était détendu, Sherlock semblait approuver son choix. En tout cas, plus que celui de Jim. Elle était pleinement heureuse et Erik remarqua se changement, il était sûr que c'était bon signe.

* * *

Plus tard, chez les Holmes-Watson, dans la chambre des deux adultes, une conversation avait lieu.

« Que penses-tu d'Erik ?

\- Rien.

\- Voyons, Sherlock. Je t'ai vu le détaillé.

\- Il est bien pour elle, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien dormir. »

Il se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit et tira sur les couvertures. Une bataille s'ensuivit pour savoir qui allait avoir le plus de couette jusqu'à ce que John se plaque contre Sherlock et lui inflige la sentence des pieds froids. C'était bien fait pour lui, il n'aurait qu'à le dire, la prochaine fois, qu'il était content pour elle. Elle s'était, de toute évidence, trouvé quelqu'un, selon Sherlock, qui la comblerait et qui lui offrirait tout ce que tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu ne lui avaient pas offert : de l'amour. Un amour pur sur le début. Un amour qui dure. Un amour qui soigne les plaies, qui guérit les douleurs et qui apaise les maux du corps, de l'esprit et de l'âme. Un homme dont l'amour la rendra heureuse.

* * *

NDA : Je pense que "fantasquerie" est un néologisme mais je l'aime bien.

PS : dîtes-moi si l'heure au tout début doit-être écrite en lettres ou pas, j'hésite grandement =).


	13. Les cookies ou pas

J'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie depuis des semaines. Je suis à bout de force. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu flou, surtout la fin mais écrire en pleurant sans savoir pourquoi, c'est difficile. J'espère que ce sera quand même pas trop mal !

RAR :

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Heyyy merci encore pour la review, je les attends toujours avec impatience ^^. Je suis d'accord, la réaction de Sherlock est bizarre mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que après autant de temps depuis ce Noël où il a pratiquement ridiculisé Molly il ... je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il s'en veut mais que la présence de John et Rosie le pousse à voir les choses autrement. Ensuite, je suis tout à fait d'accord, le personnage de Molly est trop sous-exploité. C'est affreux je trouve. Pourtant c'est un bon personne, qui pourrait avoir un très bon background s'il était plus développé ! Vive Erik, personnage créé à la va-vite. Merci pour les renseignements sur l'heure et sa façon de l'écrire. J'irai écouter cette chanson juste après !

 **Nianafleur** : Je suis contente de redonner de la bonne humeur. C'est clairement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Et puis, c'est rare que j'arrive à produire ça. En général, soit c'est triste, soit c'est joyeux. Pas un mélange d'entre d'eux comme ici. J'aime souffler le froid et le chaud, comme on dit. Et puis ça change. Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que les autres mais on ne s'inquiète pas. Il faut faire confiance à l'autrice !

* * *

 **Les cookies ... ou pas**

* * *

Pendant les périodes de Noël, le moment préféré de la petite Rosie, c'était l'heure du goûter. En effet, son papa avait toujours la bonne idée d'avoir confectionné des dizaines et des dizaines de cookies – John aurait dit qu'il n'en avait fait que douze mais Rosie assurait toujours que non – et les manger avec une bonne tasse de lait était son plaisir coupable.

Cependant, ce jour-là, elle n'eut pas le plaisir de voir son papa ou de manger des cookies. C'était la logeuse de ses parents, madame Hudson – tout le monde l'appelait comme ça – qui vint la chercher à l'école avec un mot de son père. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire et que tout allait bien. Rosie avait beau être une enfant, vivre aux côtés d'un détective sociopathe – elle ne savait toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire – l'avait beaucoup entraîné à tout découvrir sur tout le monde. Elle adorait ce jeu et à ce moment même, on lui mentait éhontément.

« Madame Hudson ?

\- Oui Rosie ?

\- Pourquoi vous me mentez ? »

La femme s'était figée sur place. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être découverte si tôt. Tentant la carte du déni elle répondit :

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ma chérie ?

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à papa. »

La logeuse avait l'habitude, depuis le temps. Elle savait bien détecté les questions des affirmations et celle-là, c'était une affirmation. Une affirmation trop dure et trop pénible pour la dame d'un âge avancé qu'elle était. Elle soupira, résignée.

« Je t'expliquerai quand on sera à la maison, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! »

Et Rosie hâta le pas. Au fond d'elle, une sensation la remuait mais elle tenta de ne pas y faire attention. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait plus non plus de cookies à la maison.

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- John s'est … – il s'est fait tirer dessus.

\- C'est un méchant qui a fait ça !

\- Eh bien … – pas vraiment, Rosie.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Une balle perdue, ma chérie.

\- Une balle perdue ? Comment une balle peut se perdre et blesser quelqu'un ? »

L'adulte sourit doucement, attendrit par tant de naïveté.

« C'est une balle qui a été tiré mais qui n'était pas censé toucher la personne touchée. Elle a été tirée sans le faire exprès. Un peu.

\- Et elle a touché papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais il va bien mon papa ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sherlock était avec lui, sûrement dans une salle d'attente. A ses côtés devaient se trouver le lieutenant Lestrade – et peut-être Mycroft.

« Je veux mon papa… »

La petite fille commença à sangloter. Son papa était blessé et elle ne savait pas où il était, comment il allait. Elle avait soudainement très peur et très envie de pleurer. Elle refoula le plus possible ses larmes mais n'y arriva pas. Les enfants ont le droit de pleurer. Les enfants ont le droit d'être faibles. Les enfants ont le droit de ne plus savoir quoi faire. De ne plus savoir comment faire. De ne plus savoir où aller. Les enfants naviguent au grès des oscillations de leurs parents. Les enfants ont besoin de soutient. Les adultes ne sont que des grands enfants : ils sont faibles.

Dans une salle isolée, Sherlock ne sait pas quoi faire. Mycroft ne sait pas réconforter son frère. Et Gregory tente de veiller sur eux. Ils ont peur mais eux, ils n'ont pas le luxe de pouvoir être faible. Parce que les autres comptent sur eux. Parce qu'ils sont les piliers d'un petit monde mais au final … qui sont leurs piliers, à eux ?


	14. Petite note à moi-même

Mundanchee et Mudomo : Je suis d'accord, Rosie apparaît comme vraiment intelligente pour son âge. Et n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les adultes se posaient autant de limites et de restrictions. Je ne le comprendrais peut-être jamais. Ou deviendrai-je ce genre d'adulte, je ne sais pas. En tout cas je ne veux pas perdre ce qui fait de moi l'adolescente bientôt majeure que je suis. J'ai toujours était considéré comme intelligente quand j'étais petite, même si je n'étais pas en avance (enfin c'est compliqué) et j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir les enfants comme des individus qui ne sont pas intelligents. Je pense juste qu'ils ne sont pas au contact des bonnes personnes pur acquérir une certaine maturité en grandissant. Je m'estime heureuse d'avoir eu mes parents pour m'enseigner des choses comme le travail et la patience et ne jamais m'avoir rien caché et de toujours m'avoir expliqué les choses. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas la majorité des enfants. Merci encore pour le commentaire. J'attends le prochain - qu'il soit positif ou négatif - avec impatience =).

Nianafleur : Oui, je suis sur ma petite période triste où mes personnages souffrent. Et c'est dur de faire comme dans les autres histoire où d'un chapitre sur l'autre il peut se passer quelques jours voir quelques semaines. Là c'est du jour au lendemain, il faut faire attention à la chronologie, à ce qu'on a dit et à ce qu'il s'est passé avant. C'est une bon exercice d'adaptation je trouve. C'est une période compliqué, Parcousup, la fin du semestre, les voeux et toutes ces histoires de manifestations qui posent problèmes à tous(surtout les casseurs lycéens dans ma ville). Je suis toujours gênée de lire ce que j'ai écrit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aimerais bien aussi pouvoir lire ce que j'ai écrit, ça me ferais plus de textes mais je connais déjà l'issue, ce n'est pas drôle. Les OOC est quelque chose qui m'insupporte mais je crois l'avoir fait pour Mycroft. Un peu. J'ai du mal encore à le dépeindre. Il est aussi intelligent que Sherlock, même plus peut-être (quoi que) mais il a une façon de réagir avec le monde bien différente. Il est moins froid que son frère mais est un grand maniaque du contrôle donc c'est dur de dépeindre un personnage qui aime quelqu'un mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de tout vouloir contrôler dans la vie de cette personne. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour les chapitre suivant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai parlé de mes petits soucis persos avec un de mes camarades (je ne me résoudrais/ai (je ne sais pas comment le conjuguer celui là) à parler de ça à un adulte. Je les trouve trop fermés d'esprit. Ils ne saisissent pas ce qui peut ne pas aller, c'est frustrant) donc ça va mieux maintenant. Je vous laisse avec cette note qui s'éternise peut-être un peu trop.

Merci à toutes celles (tous ceux ?) qui lisent, suivent, aiment et surtout commentent (keur keur sur les deux précédentes personnes =))

A la prochaine.

* * *

 **Petite note à moi-même**

* * *

Gregory venait à peine de rentrer chez lui. Il avait passé une semaine épouvantable. Entre son enlèvement, la décoration de son appartement qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, les grosses journées de travail avec Sherlock et, plus récemment, la balle perdue que s'était pris John sa tolérance aux éléments extérieurs était plus bas. Il était épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aspirait qu'à prendre une bonne douche chaude et surtout, filer au lit. Qu'il ne mange pas n'était pas un problème, il le ferrait le lendemain, au calme.

Le rêve auquel il aspirait n'allait cependant pas être réalisable. La sonnette venait d'émettre ce son strident caractéristique des … sonnettes. L'inspecteur était sûr que ce son allait lui rester dans la tête un bon moment et qu'il allait l'entendre même sans qu'elle ne se manifeste. Ce devait être la pire des choses. Résigné et indubitablement quelqu'un qui n'ignore pas les autres, le policier s'en alla vers sa porte, un semblant de mort dans l'âme. Si la personne qui le dérangeait n'avait pas une bonne raison de la faire, elle allait payer.

Arrivé devant le battant de bois, il se demanda si ouvrir était une bonne idée. D'ici là qu'il doive rester cent sept ans à laisser l'air froid rentrer chez lui, il n'y avait pas lieu. Son âme charitable pris le dessus et sa main s'avança vers la poignée en métal, froide et absolument pas accueillante. Quand accès fut dégagé et qu'il leva son regard, Greg tomba sur un Mycroft, le visage placide bien que ses yeux trahissait un amusement certain et deux sachets de ce qui semblait être la commande chez un italien. Il n'hésita pas et le laissa rentrer, pour une fois que la providence l'arrangeait il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

« Tu connais le chemin, il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre une douche Myc'.

\- Je vais faire réchauffer ça, une douche ne serait pas de trop, en effet. »

La détective inspecteur donna un petit coup dans l'épaule du plus grand, c'est qu'il se payait sa tête en plus. Il se retourna et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre. Il allait finalement manger.

* * *

Quand il fut douché, séché et en pyjama – pourquoi se priverait-il ? – il retourna dans sa cuisine ouverte sur le salon – où trônait un magnifique sapin – et aperçut le rouquin assis appuyé contre la table, sa veste de costume et se cravate en moins.

« Tu t'es mis à l'aise je suppose. »

Le ton rieur obligea le politicien à se regarder de haut en bas, il ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Le plus vieux rit et vint déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de la chemise, lentement.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Il laissa ses doigts frôlait la peau et apprécia le frisson qui la parcourut. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche – sauf quand l'autre l'avait embrassé (légèrement) – et ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Juste nouveau. Il relava le regard et le plongea dans celui noisette du Holmes. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour aller chercher sa pitance. C'est qu'il avait une faim de loup lui.

« Comment va John ?

\- Tout va bien, ils le gardent quelques jours encore. Sherlock et Rosie sont à l'hôpital.

\- C'est bien.

\- John reste à l'hôpital.

\- Oui mais ... – Mycroft ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C'est bien s'il va bien.

\- J'avais compris oui.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle Myc'. »

Ce dernier sourit au policier. Ils s'installèrent à table pour manger leur repas du soir.

* * *

Quand 21h00 sonna, ils étaient à peine en train de boire un verre. Enfin, une bière pour Lestrade et un Cognac pour Holmes – il avait amené le sien – quand on retoqua à la porte.

« Oh non. Je n'ouvre pas. Tu n'ouvres pas. Je vais juste aller me coucher.

\- Et je rentre chez moi comment si je ne dois pas ouvrir la porte ? Je dors ici donc ?

\- Mon lit et grand.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- Peut-être bien. »

On sonna de nouveau et le plus jeune s'avança lentement vers celle-ci, l'agent de police le suivant lentement, les bras tendus.

« N'ose même pas, Mycroft.

\- Sinon quoi ? Je suis le gouvernement britannique, Gregory, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

\- Je peux toujours te mettre à la porte. »

Un léger silence ponctua le moment. Ca paraissait être un argument de taille face au cadet.

« Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Tu es bien présomptueux, Mycroft. »

Pendant leur petite discussion – qui commençait à prendre une tournure qui ne plaisait pas au politicien – ils s'étaient largement approchés de l'entrée. L'un deux n'en était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Mycroft. Je ne suis pas un pion sur l'échiquier de la Grande-Bretagne. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un avec qui l'on peut jouer sans en subir certaines conséquences. Je te préviens, ne joue pas avec moi. Tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts. »

Les deux hommes étaient tendus. L'aîné Holmes devait s'être rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin. Il hésita. S'avancer, rebrousser chemin ? Il n'avait que rarement était indécis mais en cet instant, à ce moment où la décision qu'il devait prendre n'était pas importante pour le monde mais cruciale pour sa vie, il hésita. Il ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Le paramètre humain n'était pas assez fiable, trop aléatoire.

« Reviens une prochaine fois, Myc'. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Surtout quand il n'y a aucune raison d'y avoir de dispute.

\- Gregory je … –

\- Une prochaine fois. »

C'était pourtant bien parti et sa nature à toujours tout vouloir décider l'avait amené là. Il souffla intérieurement, ce n'était pas gagné. Il se retourna et, avant de franchir le seuil de l'appartement, entendit l'autre lui parler.

« Et fais-toi pardonner la prochaine fois !

\- Une requête particulière ?

\- Pas de veste, pas de cravate, un dîner et des excuses. Ca suffira.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. »

Le Holmes arriva sur le paillasson à l'entrée de l'antre et tomba nez à nez avec une chorale. Il haïssait les chorales. Il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« Ah, et bonne nuit Mycroft. Profite bien de la chorale. »

Il ne répondit pas. La prochaine fois, promis, il ne referait pas cette erreur. Il nota quelque part dans son esprit : _Gregory, moins de contrôle_. A savoir s'il allait le faire, le temps le lui dirait.


	15. Le traîneau du père noël

Hey hey hey. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit mais pour chaque chapitre, il y a un thème. Depuis le début, au début de ma doc, il y a le thème mais ... il ne transparaît pas souvent x)

RAR

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Merci pour la review, j'aime toujours autant les lire. Oui, Greg est à fleur de peau. Il faut juste que je n'oublie pas d'écrire sur "el famoso diner" qu'ils doivent avoir. Je pris pour ne pas oublier x) On verra ... samedi prochain je pense. C'est bien. Juste avant noël.

* * *

 **Le traîneau du père noël**

* * *

Rosie était tranquillement installée sur le lit de son père. Elle était au bout, calée par le petit montant en plastique. Elle lisait un roman très court mais tout de même compliqué pour les enfants de son âge. A seulement cinq ans et demi, elle savait déjà lire. C'était la troisième grande chose qu'elle avait appris après parler et marcher. L'écriture était venue ensuite.

Elle était donc présentement en train de lire, John encore en train de dormir et Sherlock, assis sur une chaise trop peu confortable, scrutait le visage de son colocataire. Il ne l'aurait dit à personne, pas même au prix de mille tortures, qu'il avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Une balle perdue. Ce n'était ni la faute de la victime ni la faute du tireur. C'était le pur et simple hasard de la vie. La Vie qui ne peut s'empêcher de nous rappeler qu'elle reste une chienne et qu'elle a un contrôle total sur tout ce que nous arrive.

Aussi intelligent que l'on soit, aussi chanceux, aussi talentueux, aussi prévoyant on finissait toujours par regretter le passage de cette Vie dont la seule limite de pouvoir était son existence même. Elle vous collait à la peau comme une sangsue, s'évertue à vous faire traverser les pires moments de votre vie un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année et tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer faire, c'était s'évertuer à continuer de vivre en essayant de ne pas baisser les bras, s'évertuer à avancer sans abandonner en espérant au plus profond de nous que nous ne céderions pas à la tentation si insidieuse d'une vie plus courte.

Et Sherlock avait, un bref instant, croyant la vie de John terminée, effleuré du bout des doigts cette option. Et la seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas en finir, la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu à flot, c'était le souvenir d'une petite Rosie, seule avec madame Hudson chez eux c'était la présence de Graham qui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, ne l'avait pas abandonné. C'était la présence, quoi que discrète, de son frère à ses côtés. Alors intérieurement, il avait remercié Dieu, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pour avoir eu la bonté de sauver celui qu'il aimait.

« Salut. »

La voix pâteuse de l'homme alité résonna doucement dans la chambre.

« Papa !

\- Doucement Rosie, dit Sherlock. Moins fort. »

Elle lui tira doucement la langue et alla le blottir contre son père. Elle avait eu si peur qu'il ne soit plus là qu'elle préféra rester accrochée à lui.

« Je t'ai manqué chérie ?

\- Oui. »

Il sourit doucement à l'enfant pour la rassurer, passant ses doigts dans les boucles blondes. Sherlock se leva enfin de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit.

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Hum. Je n'étais pas inquiet.

\- C'est pour ça que tonton Greg m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

\- C'est vrai ça ma Rosie ?

\- Ouip ! »

Sherlock se rembrunit. Il avait été pris sur le fait d'inquiétude et cet imbécile de lieutenant allait en entendre parler longtemps. Foi de Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft ou pas.

« Je suis conte que vous soyez là. »

Rosie embrassa son père et Sherlock acquiesça discrètement. Tout aurait été beaucoup trop compliqué sans John. Il n'aurait pas pu garder Rosie (même s'il était sûr que Mycroft aurait fait quelque chose pour ça), l'appartement aurait été bien vide. Il n'aurait plus eu de partenaire d'enquête.

« Tu ne dois pas mourir John. Ce serait beaucoup trop contraignant. »

Le médecin sourit. Il connaissait le langage _Sherlockien_ par cœur. Il savait décrypter les mots.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sherly. »

Le détective tourna vivement la tête. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. C'était le pire des surnoms possible.

« J'ai vu qu'il y avait un traîneau dehors avec un monsieur déguisé en père noël où on pouvait prendre des photos. Moi je veux une photo sur le traîneau ! »

Il était difficile de ne pas dire oui à cette petite boule d'amour mais, avec le froid, John n'était pas autorisé à sortir. Il ne l'était déjà pas, normalement, pour le lit, alors la pièce ou le bâtiment, même pas en rêve.

« Sherlock va t'accompagner, vous allez prendre une magnifique photo que je pourrais encadrer ensuite et mettre dans le salon ou la chambre.

\- Mais … et toi ?

\- Papa ne peut pas encore sortir, Rosie.

\- Aller ma chérie, je veux une belle photo à encadrer. On en refera une, tous ensembles, dans la semaine.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Même avec oncle Myc' et tonton Greg.

\- Super ! »

La petite boule blonde s'empressa de s'habiller pour ne pas prendre froid. La petite détestait avoir le nez qui coule ou la gorge irritée. Elle ressemblait bien à Sherlock pour ça. Même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang. Ce devait être le plus étrange pour John. Malgré ça, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, où John s'était toiletté – même s'il n'en avait pas le droit, il était médecin oui ou merde -, il avait retrouvé Rosie plus heureuse que jamais, trônant fièrement sur un traîneau, les doigts en forme de V et le brun à côté d'elle, le regard tourné et la mine renfrognée. John aimait beaucoup cette photo. Il était sûr que, dans les moments les plus durs, elle saurait rester en place et affiché le sourire intarissable de sa fille. De son monde. De son cœur. Le sourire de la Vie quand elle n'avait pas entreprit de vous pourrir l'existence. Le sourire de la Vie qui guérit, qui soigne, qui pensent toutes les blessures, les plus insignifiante comme les plus profondes. Les blessures du quotidien ou les blessures de la guerre. La peine, la douleur.


	16. La lettre, la discussion

Bouzoiiiir. Je me rends compte que je ne dis pas souvent bonjour. Malpolie que je suis. Toujours pas de correction mis à part (mise à part ?) word et donc voilà, sorry pour les fautes (mea culpa)

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Ooooh j'aime beaucoup cette comparaison de la vie à l'arc-en-ciel. C'est très bien trouvé de la part de cette personne. Je suppose donc que tu as aimé (et tu as reviewé donc ce doit être le cas) ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, en plus on venait de perdre notre match (mon équipe de hand et moi) de peu et j'avais grave la haine. Donc toujours heureuse de te lire ! Merci pour les petits commentaires tout doux.

A la prochaine !

* * *

 **La lettre, la discussion**

* * *

Sherlock était allé chercher John à l'hôpital le matin même. C'était la meilleure surprise que l'on pouvait faire à l'enfant qu'était Rosie. Elle n'aimait pas savoir son papa loin d'elle et surtout pas blessé. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle avait dormi avec le détective la nuit du samedi soir. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Rosie avait peur du noir mais elle avait appris à faire avec, bravant avec fierté la morsure glaciale de la nuit. Alors ce matin-là, alors qu'elle prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné, elle fut des plus heureuses de voir son papa rentrer.

Il était plus pale que la normale, la petite fille l'avait vu mais elle avait fait semblant de rien. Ici, il n'était pas censé risquer grand-chose. Son tonton Greg était aussi là à ce moment, il avait accompagné le sociopathe en rentrant alors qu'il était déjà à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles du blessé. En l'apercevant, après être allée dire bonjour à ses parents, la fillette s'était élancée vers le policier, sûre qu'il la rattraperait.

« Tonton Greg !

\- Salut ma puce, comment ça va ?

\- Super bien ! »

Il sourit à la petite fille. Elle était un vrai petit rayon de soleil. Toujours accroché à lui, elle s'exclama de nouveau.

« Oncle Myc' !

\- Rosie. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. Croisa son regard, regarda l'inspecteur, puis de nouveau Mycroft, puis l'inspecteur. Ce dernier céda en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien !

\- Si, il y a quelque chose Rosie.

\- Mais non. »

Elle niait en bloc, toujours porté par l'homme. Elle avait une bouille tout à fait _Sherlockienne_ et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Rosie.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Bon les enfants, vous êtes gentils mais les adultes aimeraient avoir un peu de calme. »

John reçut un regard outré de la part du DI et de son fardeau féminin. L'enfant possédait un équilibre parfait entre l'humanité de John et le désintérêt de Sherlock. C'était terrifiant parfois.

« Je vous ai pas dit.

\- On dit 'je ne …' –

\- Bref. Vendredi, la maîtresse nous a demandé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël !

\- Et alors, tu l'as écrite ?

\- Bah non, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ? Quel est le but d'écrire une lettre à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ? »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se tourna tour à tour vers les quatre hommes sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est une tradition, les enfants de ton âge pensent que le Père Noël existe.

\- Mais pourquoi pensent-ils ça papa ?

\- Parce que leurs parents leur disent ça pour faire perdurer les traditions, pour créer de la magie dans Noël.

\- Et pas simplement la fête commerciale qu'elle est maintenant.

\- Trop d'idées savantes dans tes paroles Rosie. »

Elle se tourna vers son parrain, contrarié.

« J'ai déjà cinq ans, tonton Greg.

\- Tu n'as que cinq ans, Rosie.

\- Déjà !

\- Que !

\- Déjà !

\- Que !

\- Déjà !

\- Que !

\- Bonté divine, Gregory, cesse donc cette puérile bataille. »

Le susnommé tira la langue à son comparse qui se tenait près de lui, en arrière.

« Pourquoi on ne m'a jamais dit ça, à moi ?

\- Parce que c'est stupide.

\- Sherlock.

\- Parce que ça n'allait rien changer à ton enfance, tu as eu autant de cadeau que ces enfants qui y croient encore. Tu connais l'histoire autant qu'eux pourtant et tu ne t'es jamais dite 'il faut qu'il existe'.

\- Non.

\- Donc tu n'as rien perdu. »

Rosie sourit au raisonnement. A priori, cela lui convenait comme explication.

« C'est stupide de mentir aux enfants.

\- Les parents veulent juste les garder innocent encore un peu. »

Rosie de comprit pas vraiment. Elle était innocente, elle. Alors elle laissa couler, ça ne les concernait qu'eux, pas elle. Elle fit un câlin à son parrain et alla embrasse son oncle pour retourner boire son chocolat chaud. Les adultes parlèrent quelque temps. De la cuisine, elle pouvait voir une certaine proximité entre son parrain et son oncle mais aussi quelque chose de plus distant. Elle espérait que tout serait réglé pour Noël. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ses cadeaux.


	17. Qu'est-ce que c'est, la neige ?

Yop. Je le sens arriver, on va me dire que je souffle le froid et le chaud avec cette histoire de père noel maiiiiiis c'est mon histoire (ne serions nous pas dans une dictature ? baaaaah)

Un grand merci au revieweuse ! Je vous aime tellement pour ce que vous faites ! Bientôt un rendez vous Mycroft/Greg mais pour l'instant restons avec la petite Rosie !

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ait du caractère, la petite x) Ah les Holmes ! C'est d'un compliqué. Contente que tu aimes.

 **Nianafleur** : Tu découvriras ma réponse par message, j'ai utilisé le nombre de caractère maximum x)

A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est, la neige ?**

* * *

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Rosie n'avait vu la neige que trois fois. Elle ne s'en souvenait que d'une. Une fois quand elle était bébé. Une autre fois vers ses trois ans et la dernière, l'année précédente. Il était tombé quelques flocons et bien que rien ne se soit accroché au sol à ce moment, elle avait adoré regarder les flocons virevolter au grès du vent. Ça avait été magnifique. Alors cette année, alors qu'elle allait fêter Noël en famille, elle espérait qu'il neige. Au moins le jour de Noël. Elle ne voyait pas, elle, en quoi le fait qu'il puisse neiger sur Londres était rare. Il devrait pourvoir neiger partout en théorie. Ne suffisait-il pas de froid, de vent et de nuages ? Ne lui avait-on pas tout dit ?

Intriguée, elle courra vers son enseignante pour lui poser la question.

« Madame ?

\- Oui Rosie ?

\- Comment on fait de la neige ?

\- De la neige ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête, excitée. La professeur jugea d'un banc dans la cours et proposa à l'enfant de s'y installer.

« Alors ? Alors ?

\- En fait, dans le ciel, il y a des courants d'air. De l'air froid et de l'air chaud. Et quand les courants de différentes températures se rencontrent, ils se repoussent. C'est ce qui est à l'origine du mauvais temps. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. De l'air chaud et de la froid qui se tape – elle mima le mouvement avec ses mains – et il ne fait pas beau – elle hacha la tête – j'ai compris.

\- Bien. Alors, quand l'air devient très très très très froid, les nuages qui sont dans les airs se cristallisent.

\- Comment un nuage peut se cristalliser ?

\- Les nuages dans ce ciel, c'est un peu comme la vapeur dans la douche. Et bien cette vapeur dis-toi qu'elle est refroidie tellement vite par le vent qu'elle cristallise.

\- Et c'est ça la neige ?

\- En plus compliqué mais oui, Rosie, c'est ça la neige.

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut neiger pour Noël.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il faudrait que la température de dehors baisse bien plus.

\- Encore plus que maintenant !? – l'enfant avait fait des gros yeux – Mais il fait déjà très froid là ! »

L'enseignante sourit. C'était tout Rosie, ça. Se demander des choses compliquées mais se plaindre pour d'autres choses toutes simples.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il neige pour Noël…

\- Peut-être que si tu y crois très fort, le père noël ramènera la neige du pôle nord. »

La petite la regarda incrédule puis scruta le ciel. Papa disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle secoua la tête vers l'adulte et repartir en direction de ses amis. Elle avait un jeu à continuer !


	18. Au fil des étoiles

Bonzoiiiir

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Ooooh que oui expliquer ce genre de choses à des enfants c'est d'un compliqué et pourtant, on y est obligé des fois. Ca me rappelle mes camarades de classe des fois. Et oui, Rosie est une petite enfant précoce capable de s'intéresser à n'importe quel phénomène physique et d'aimer jouer à des jeux d'enfants avec se amis. L'équilibre, qu'ils disent.

* * *

 **Au fil des étoiles**

* * *

Les étoiles. Gregory avait toujours aimé les regarder. Elles étaient belles, elles étaient scintillantes, elles étaient plurielles et elles lui rappelaient ces longues nuits d'été qu'il passait à scruter le ciel, à la recherche d'une réponse à chacun de ses questions. Il les aimait, tout simplement.

Cette n'était pas une soirée chaude d'été mais un soir froid d'hiver. Il se trouvait chanceux de marcher à cette heure dans une ville où l'humidité ne régnait pas, c'était la pire des façons de tomber malade. Il n'empêche qu'emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe chaude, il vagabondait dans les rues de Londres, seul.

Il était étrangement paisible, comme si la plus blessante des remarques de Sherlock n'avait rien pu lui faire. Il ne se sentait pas invisible pour autant, il était juste serein.

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 20 :04_

 _Bonsoir Gregory, tu es toujours disponible samedi pour aller dîner ? MH_

Il semblerait que la façon de faire de Mycroft ait changé. Il n'avait plus l'impression de recevoir des ordres en lisant ses messages. Le fait qu'il l'ait mis à la porte la semaine dernière y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 20 :06_

 _Hey, je suis toujours dispo :) GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 20 :07_

 _Je passerai te prendre, moi-même. MH_

Ca par contre, c'était une première. De tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de l'aîné et de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, jamais Mycroft ne s'était déplacé de lui-même pour accompagner quelqu'un à un rendez-vous. Il espérait qu'il ne pleuve pas ce jour sur Londres – ô belle ville de pluie qu'elle était. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et repris sa marche dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait l'arrêt. Tout cela allait vers le bon chemin. Peut-être que Rosie serait contente de l'apprendre. Il se souvenait de leur petite bataille qui datait de deux jours. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça avec qui que ce soit.

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 20 :30_

 _Tu aimes les étoiles, Myc ? GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 20 :33_

 _Ca_ _n'a jamais été mon domaine préféré mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je n'aime pas, foncièrement. Pourquoi ? MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 20 :35_

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime regarder le ciel étoilé des nuits sombres. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 20 :39_

 _Tu es poétique ce soir. Une bonne journée de passée ? MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 20 :42_

 _Oui. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 20 :55_

 _Tu auras tout le plaisir de me montrer à quel point tu les aimes samedi. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié (ne ris pas, je le saurais), je ne suis pas là de mercredi à vendredi soir, en tout cas, pas sur notre sol. Si tu appelles, je répondrais. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 20 :59_

 _Je suppose que je dois me sentir honoré. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 21 :04_

 _Même la reine n'a pas ce privilège. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 21 :06_

 _Je vais donc le considérer comme plus qu'un privilège. GL_

 _De Mycroft Holmes, 21 :07_

 _Tu peux. MH_

 _A Mycroft Holmes, 21 :08_

 _Je vais rentrer et aller me coucher. A samedi, Mycroft. GL_

* * *

Mycroft avait toujours l'impression d'entendre la sonorité de la voix du policier prononcer son nom à travers son téléphone. Il l'avait vu il y a quelques jours mais n'avait rien pu lui dire, une enfant plus que curieuse s'amusait à fourrer son nez dans ce qui n'était pas censé la regarder. Tout cela était une bien bonne nouvelle compte tenu de la journée horrible qu'il venait de passer. Encore les américains et leur théorie du complot chinoise sur le réchauffement climatique. Mais misère qu'avait-il fait à Dieu pour tomber sur des imbéciles pareils …


	19. Ce n'est qu'une histoire !

Hellllo. Alors mon texte n'a aucun rapport avec mon thème je trouve mais soit. C'est ainsi !

RAR : **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime écrire ces échanges. Je trouve ça rafraîchissant. Ca change des dialogues et toutes ces choooooses. Contente que tu aimes et merci du commentaire !

 **Dédicace à Nianafleur pour ce chapitre (*keur* *keur* sur toi !)**

* * *

 **Ce n'est qu'une histoire !**

* * *

« On aurait pu lui raconter cette histoire, ça n'aurait rien changé !

\- Et la faire grandir dans le mensonge ?

\- C'est une enfant Sherlock ! C'est ma fille ! »

A son souvenir, John le lui avait déjà dit. Depuis le décès de Mary, il l'avait fait cinquante et une fois. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable. John aimait Rosie John aimait Sherlock. Sherlock aimait Rosie et Sherlock aimait John. Point final – Rosie aimait ses deux papas. Mais depuis quelque temps, le médecin lui rappelait beaucoup que Rosie n'était pas sa fille. Et pour sûr, il n'avait aucun droit sur l'enfant. Il avait imposé à John une façon de l'élever alors qu'elle n'était même pas de sa famille. Tout cela parce qu'il était revenu vivre au 221B.

On a beau dire, Sherlock ne s'en voudrait pas. On la lui avait raconté, à lui – et à son frère –, cette histoire mais elle n'avait fait que le bercer d'illusions jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la supercherie.

« C'était une histoire Sherlock, rien qu'une histoire. On n'avait pas le droit de le lui en priver !

\- Une histoire qui glorifie l'arrivée d'un bonhomme rouge obèse le jour représentant la naissance du christ. Il n'est même pas né ce jour-là.

\- Et alors ?! Les enfants grandissent Sherlock mais avant ça, ils ont besoin de rêver. Et ces histoires qu'on leur raconte sont là pour faire travailler leur imagination, pour leur faire comprendre qu'on n'a rien sans rien ou bien juste pour qu'il puisse rêver de choses que les adultes ont oubliées !

\- Ca n'a pas de sens.

\- Bien sûr que ça a du sens, Sherly. Je sais que tu ne veux que ce que tu penses être le meilleur pour Rosie, tout comme ton frère te surveille crainte qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, mais laisse-lui un peu d'air. C'est une enfant d'à peine cinq ans. Elle a le droit de s'imaginer des choses, elle a le droit de connaître et de croire en ces histoires. Tu lui as retiré ce droit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale.

\- C'est ce que tu répètes à chaque fois. Tout ça pour ne pas qu'on te balance ton orgueil à la figure. Tu es trop fier pour accepter le fait que ça aurait pu être une bonne chose pour elle ! »

Leurs rares disputes se terminaient souvent de la sorte. Sherlock retournait à ses expériences sans rien dire et John, si c'était le moment, allait chercher Rosie à l'école ou alors ne faisait que sortir prendre l'air une vingtaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester se confronter à son amant tant il était têtu.

* * *

Intérieurement, Sherlock bouillonnait. Il détester se prendre le bec avec l'ex-militaire. C'était l'une des pires choses au monde, avant même la surveillance de son frère ou madame Hudson qui rangeait la cuisine. Après leurs disputes, il avait toujours cette sensation au fond du ventre. La peur que John ne revienne pas, qu'il le quitte pour retourner dans son appartement. Ça ne devrait pas le toucher autant et malgré lui, malgré cette aversion de certains sentiments, il ne pouvait aller contre. Alors le soir, en général, il allait se blottir entre les bras musclés de l'autre homme et demandait pardon. C'était les seuls instants de sa vie où il le faisait.

« Pardon.

\- Je sais, Sherly. Je sais. »

Et ils n'en reparlaient plus, cherchant à trouver une solution au problème le plus rapidement possible.


	20. Papa, je peux l'avoir pour Noël ?

Bonjour. Alors j'ai pris un retard de 3 jours à peu près, bientôt 4 maiiiis pas ma faute. J'ai mangé du saumon à la cantine (GRAVE IDEE) et je me suis tapée une intoxication alimentaire de jeudi 22h à vendredi 23h donc bon pas ouf et je n'ai pas été là du week-end fêtant l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. J'ai gardé ce temps pour moi.

RAR :

Mundanchee et Mudomo : Oui, c'est sur que vouloir montrer à certains comment faire montre notre attachement à la personne. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop pour eux. Ensuite pour "Sherly" va falloir s'y faire parce que ... bah je suis l'auteure et j'ai beau vouloir coller le plus possible à la réalité (ce qui n'est pas toujours pour être en ma faveur) des fois, je fais des choix et "Sherly" en fait parti.

Nianafleur : Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule qui ait pris du retard ^^' Ce qui m'ennuie un peu pour ma part. Ensuite, j'étais obligée de te citer. Pas possible de faire autrement ! Je suis comme beaucoup de monde : têtue, qui veux toujours avoir raison et qui a du mal à accepter les choses ; mais bon, faut savoir évoluer un peu. Comme j'écris comme ça, je ne dis pas forcément que les "bonnes choses" (si t'en est qu'il y ait des bonnes choses). Connaissant Sherlock, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre mal son attitude envers Rosie. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la prendre comme de la maladresse =). Sugestion Noël : chuuut faut rien dire. En vrai je sais déjà quoi offrir à noël mais l'adoption n'est pas une possibilité juridique possible. Faut une étape avant ça donc Rosie ne sera sûrement pas adoptées dans cette histoire sauf si je la continue sur le long terme (à voir ^^'). Ah et jtm aussi x).

Voilà en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

 **Papa, est-ce que je peux en avoir un pour noël ?**

* * *

Rosie dévala le peu d'escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Il était tôt et elle devait aller prendre son petit déjeuner pour ensuite aller à l'école. Elle était très contente, c'était bientôt les vacances et surtout, bientôt Noël et son père lui avait dit qu'il y aurait plein de monde. Elle se demandait par contre comment tout le monde allait pouvoir rentrer dans leur petit appartement. Elle arriva en courant dans la cuisine dont la table était en train d'être débarrassée des restes des expériences du Holmes.

« Doucement Rosie, ça pourrait être dangereux !

\- Oui papa. »

Elle s'installa sur un siège pendant que son père lui ramenait son bol de chocolat chaud et de quoi manger. Il se réinstalla ensuite devant elle.

« Papa ?

\- Oui ma puce ?

\- Il est où papa ?

\- Oh. Et bien… On s'est un peu disputé hier mais ça ira, il boude juste pour la forme. »

Il sourit, réconfortant, à sa fille. Elle parut satisfaite de l'explication.

« Disputés à cause de quoi ?

\- Ca, jeune fille, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Et sinon, comment on va faire pour Noël papa ?

\- Faire quoi, petite puce ?

\- Bah, il va y avoir du monde, non ?

\- Oui mais … –

\- Mais c'est tout petit ici.

\- On a prévu autre chose. J'attendais Sherly pour en parler mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Elle hocha la tête. Tant que sa famille était là, c'était déjà bien. Elle aimerait aussi un peu de neige mais sa professeure avait dit que ce ne serait pas possible. C'était dommage.

« Et on ira où ?

\- Chez oncle Myc'.

\- Super ! »

John rit à l'exclamation de sa fille. Il aimait la voir comme ça. Pleine de joie et de bonheur. C'était son petit rayon de soleil à lui. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement et partirent habiller Rosie. Elle avait beau savoir faire beaucoup de choses, des fois elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. C'était le cas quand elle devait enfiler un sweat. Le bleu clair avec une étoile noir et bleu foncé était son préféré mais elle avait toujours du mal à l'enfiler et à le retirer. Ca amusait beaucoup son père. Une fois la tâche ardue de l'habillement passée, le père et la fille se dirigèrent vers le salon pour enfiler un manteau. Rosie alla dire bonjour au détective avant de mettre sa petite doudoune. John fit aussi un détour et embrassa son amant sur le front.

« A tout à l'heure.

\- Hum … –

\- Aller papa !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Il rit à l'empressement de sa fille. C'était toujours ça à l'approche des vacances. Elle était une partisante du _plus vite fait plus vite fini_. Ils partirent de bon cœur et prirent un taxi pour se rendre à l'école. Il pleuvait trop pour laisser la petite fille marcher quinze minutes sous l'eau et le vent.

* * *

Quand Rosie rentra chez elle le soir, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël. Pendant la journée, sa classe et elle s'était rendu dans une écurie qui hébergée exceptionnellement un petit troupeau de rennes. Ils avaient été transporté d'une petite ville non loin car ils devaient être ramené de là d'où ils venaient mais le mauvais temps chronique avait retardé tout le processus. Ces rennes étant habitués à la présence humaine, les enfants avait eu la chance de pouvoir aller les voir eux et leur soigneurs. La matinée avait été riche en sensation et la petite Rosie s'était accoquinée d'un renne en particulier. Il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher d'une semelle tout le temps qu'elle avait été proche de la clôture. Elle en avait eu peur, au début mais avait rapidement aimé voir ce petit renne la suivre.

« Papa je sais ce que je veux pour Noël !

\- Ah oui, quoi ma puce ?

\- Un renne. Je veux un renne comme Rodolphe.

\- Rodolphe ?

\- Le petit renne de l'écurie toute proche !

\- Vous êtes allés voir des rennes ?

\- Oui ! C'était super ! »

Elle sautillait déjà sur place. Elle voulait un petit renne comme Rud'. Il avait été tellement mignon.

« Ça ne va pas être possible Rosie. »

La fillette se stoppa et regarda son père, triste.

« Pourquoi papa ?

\- On ne peut pas avoir de renne ici. Et puis, le temps londonien n'est pas vraiment un temps pour les rennes.

\- Je peux pas avoir de renne alors ? »

John secoua la tête. Il voyait bien que la petite fille était vraiment très triste.

« Par contre un autre animal comme un chat, pourquoi pas ?

\- Un chat ? Un petit chat ?

\- Oui un petit chat. »

Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui était vautré dans le canapé, en train de réfléchir.

« Tu en penses quoi Sherly ?

\- Hun … –

\- Tu vois même Sherlock est d'accord !

\- Je n'ai pas … – »

Le regard du médecin le dissuada de continuer pour cette fois. C'était le Noël de Rosie après tout. Il grommela dans son coin et se mit dos au blond.

« Je pourrais vraiment avoir un animal ?

\- Oui. Et puis, tu es toutes seule alors avoir un compagnon ce serait bien tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui ! »

La tristesse avait disparue du regard de sa petite puce. John avait évité la catastrophe d'une crise de larmes avec l'autre brun dans la pièce. C'était la chose que Sherlock détestait le plus, les cris d'enfants. Il avait trouvé son cadeau pour sa fille chérie. Mary serait fière de lui si elle pouvait le voir.


	21. Les vacances bien méritées

Bon comme vous l'avez vu, les chapitre sortiront après noël (joie) mais boooon c'est pas grave. Tout cela pour dire que ... j'ai besoin d'aide ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver de cadeaux de noël de la part des autres invités et c'est vraiment dur ... trop de gens invités ^^'

RAR :

Mundanchee et Mudomo : j'aurais tellement voulu en avoir un moi ** Ca à l'air trop bien comme compagnon ! Après espérons que le chat survive avec Sherlock dans les parages... x)

Newyll : x) Rosie est une enfant absolument géniale (je devrais faire un chapitre sur une journée avec les Holmes et les Watson (enfin "les" plutôt "le") ) contente que tu ais aimé et merci du commentaire !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

PS : doit y avoir pleins de coquilles dans ce texte ...

* * *

 **Les vacances bien méritées**

* * *

Quand sonna 21h00, Gregory laissa ses épaules se relâcher et fit ensuite craquer son dos. Il venait de terminer sa journée et par extension, son moi. Il avait exceptionnellement posé deux semaines de vacances (c'était beaucoup trop selon lui mais il avait passé des années sans faire ça et cette fois-ci, il en avait vraiment envie). C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta son bureau ce jour là laissant les stores ouverts pour laisser la lumière entrer pour que sa plante de bureau ne meurt pas (en théorie, Sally allait l'arroser quand il le fallait, elle le faisait déjà en temps normal, lui n'y pensant pas) et ferma la porte sans la verrouiller, sa collègue ne possédant pas les clefs.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers sa voiture restée à une centaine de mètres de là. Le vent soufflait en ce vendredi soir et le policier rabattit son écharpe et le col de son manteau pour braver le souffle. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'habitacle maudissant tous les automobilistes présents le matin et l'empêchant de se garer près de l'entrée du Yard.

Quand il se mit à l'intérieur de sa voiture, ce n'est plus le froid humide du vent qui le pris mais le froid sec des sièges. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale le poussant à faire chauffer son moteur une petite minute puis d'enclencher le chauffage à l'intérieur. Quand l'intérieur fut à une température relativement supportable, il poussa un long soupir et se posa contra l'appui-tête. Il fallait encore qu'il rentre mais pour ça, il avait le temps. Il profita encore un peu du calme relatif qu'il pouvait avoir puis se ressaisit et commença son trajet de retour.

* * *

Lestrade déverrouilla rapidement la porte et entra dans son appartement qu'il pensait trouver froid. Ce n'était pas le cas. Son instinct de flic se réveilla et il posa doucement sa main sur son arme. Les lumières du sapin étaient allumées et il faisait bon or elles auraient dû être éteinte et l'appartement froid. Il n'alluma pas la lumière du plafond et se mua doucement dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait maintenant. Dans le salon, dépassait une tête plutôt connue d'un des fauteuils.

« Enfin rentré à ce que je vois, Mycroft. »

L'autre homme ne répondit pas. Le policier s'approcha doucement et contourna le meuble pour retrouver le politicien assoupi, un verre Starbucks sur la table, encore chaud, et une note en dessous. _Pour toi, Mycroft_. Gregory laissa un rire grave sortir de sa gorge en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'autre et dit :

« Je suis certain que tu n'y es même pas rentré, dans ce Starbucks. »

Il se saisit d'un plaid, le posa sur les épaules de l'endormi, pris le café et commença à le siroter puis se dirigea vers sa chambre et sa salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi il vient comme ça chez moi, sans prévenir. »

L'homme rentra dans sa douche et laissa chauffer l'eau sans s'approcher des premiers jets froids. Pas question que sa température corporelle descende encore. Quand il fut sûr de ne rien risquer au niveau d'un choc thermique, il se plaça sous l'eau et laissa la chaleur détendre ses muscles.

Les petites perles de liquide roulaient doucement sur lui, chevauchant ses cheveux qui s'aplatissaient, bravant les collines de ses épaules et la fausse de ses omoplates, longeant la courbe de son dos et glissant sur ses jambes. Il sortit de se plaisir d'eau et de chaleur une bonne dizaine de minutes après avoir allumé l'eau, se sécha rapidement et enfila un jogging et un sweat bien chaud, des chaussettes épaisses et ses chaussons noirs. Il retourna alors dans le salon.

« Môssieur le gouvernement britannique est de retour parmi nous !

\- Riez inspecteur, riez.

\- Oh aller Myc', fait pas la tête. »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien manger.

« J'ai commandé. Italien.

\- Encore ? Bon après tout, pourquoi pas.

\- La dernière fois ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminée.

\- Ca c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens toujours ici sans prévenir ?

\- J'aime être ici, c'est plus chaleureux que chez moi.

\- Tu ne vis pas au MI6 ?

\- Non, pourquoi diable vivrais-je au MI6 ? »

L'inspecteur le regarda un peu mal à l'aise puis sourit de façon forcée.

« Oh bah tu sais, l'espionnage, tout ça !

\- Tellement cliché.

\- Mais non, mais non. Absolument pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… Tu ne nies pas être un espion ! »

Un silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Un ange passa lentement, puis un second, un troisième. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Holmes eut un regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de blasé … pour un Holmes en tout cas.

« Et sinon, je croyais qu'on était censé dîner demain soir ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Donc ce soir … –

\- Je rentre de voyage on va parler d'une soirée banale.

\- Voir un homme qui possède le numéro personnel de la reine dans son téléphone endormit dans un de mes fauteuils bon marché à 21h40 est une soirée banale pour moi. Oui, ça se tient. »

Il hocha la tête comme tout à fait sérieux. Au fond de lui, il se retenait de rire pour ne pas froisser l'autre homme. Tentant un regard vers lui (et fermant enfin ce pauvre frigo) il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire.

« Oh, aller Myc', fait pas cette tête. »

Le susnommé se leva du _fauteuil bon marché_ et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher du lieutenant qui se tenait contre la table. Quand il s'arrêta, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre eux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, inspecteur. »

Il récolta un visage blasé et des yeux levés en l'air.

« Comment était ce voyage ?

\- Un peu trop porté sur la bière de mauvaise qualité à mon goût.

\- Belgique ?

\- Allemagne.

\- Passionnant alors. La chancelière se porte bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux. »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre en face. Mycroft s'approcha lentement du policier qui ne bougea pas et frôla ses lèvres. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me faire pardonner de la dernière soirée ?

\- N'espère pas que je te pardonne entièrement juste avec ça, Myc'. »

Le politicien leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« Mais c'est un bon début. »

On sonna à la porte. L'aîné des Holmes s'y dirigea, récupéra le menu et paya le livreur.

« N'oublie pas le pourboire Myc' !

\- Oui, oui. »

Il donna dix livres au livreur qui le remercia grandement. Quand il retourna dans la cuisine ouverte, il fit fasse à un Gregory hilare.

« Tu vas me ruiner.

\- C'est toi qui as choisit ! »

Il posa son fardeau sur la table et les deux hommes se préparèrent à manger.

« Bonnes vacances, Gregory.

\- Merci. »

Son regard était pétillant et l'ambiance aux antipodes de celles qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. Gregory le sentait, il tombait dans les filets de l'autre homme et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ça avait beau être nouveau, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il fallait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lâcher un peu la bride. Ce devait être énorme pour l'homme en costume d'agir comme ça et de lui laisser autant de liberté. Contraire à ses habitudes de tout contrôler. Il espérait qu'aucune berline noire ne lui suivrait et qu'aucune caméra ne se retournerait sur son passage.

Gregory conclut de cette soirée qu'il appréciait grandement la présence, proche ou éloigné du Holmes et que l'accélération de son cœur quand il l'embrassait était une sensation vraiment agréable. Il aurait pu faire ça longtemps. Les vacances commençaient bien.

« Tu as des vacances Myc' ?

\- Ça va être compliqué mais je pourrais me libérer quelques fois. »

* * *

Donc si vous avez des idées de cadeaux, faites m'en part parce que je vais galérer ^^'


	22. Le dîner

On en parle que j'arrive pas à écrire pendant les vacances ? Que je vais devoir passer une semaine sans technologie pour un truc d'anglais ? Que je procrastine de ouf pour écrire et que je ne savais absolument pas comment finir ce texte... la joie.

Bon sinon, je suis encore en galère pour les cadeaux mais c'est qu'un détail !

A la bonne heure, voilà le chapitre.

* * *

 **Le dîner**

* * *

Mycroft s'était joué différents scénarios depuis environ deux heures, il appréhendait grandement ce repas. Ce n'était censé être qu'un dîner avec un homme avec qui il … flirtait depuis quelques semaines. Rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire mais voilà, il n'était pas le genre à ne se préoccuper de rien et sa tendance hypermanipulatrice allait sûrement lui causer du tord.

La voiture s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du bâtiment où le policier logeait. Mycroft descendit et demanda à Henri – le chauffeur – de laisser le moteur tourner, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Il sortit donc et brava l'air froid et sec de ce mois de décembre. Il portait un costume comme à son habitude et, par-dessus, un manteau typique de sa position. Il monta les escaliers qui le mèneraient à son sort et frappa à la porte, son fidèle parapluie à ses côtés. Il entendit un sonore « j'arrive » crié de l'autre côté de la porte puis ensuite vit son Gregory ouvrir en passant un manteau chaud et une écharpe.

« Je suis prêt. »

Il lui sourit doucement. Ses yeux pétillaient et il rayonnait tout entier.

« Tu as l'air tendu, Myc'.

\- C'est parce que je le suis.

\- Il n'y a pas à l'être tu sais. C'est un dîner, pas une exécution. »

Il hocha distraitement la tête et proposa son bras à l'inspecteur. Ce dernier ferma la porte à clé et s'en saisit. Il avait toujours ce sourire … rassurant.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture et Henri put enfin démarrer pour la destination du choix de Mycroft.

* * *

« Français !

\- Ca te plaît ?

\- Je pense, oui. »

Cela rassura l'homme. Ils entrèrent alors dans le restaurant et furent amenés à une table un peu reculée mais d'où on pouvait voir tout le reste de la salle.

« Je me permets de prendre la vue sur toute la salle. Il serait fâcheux que tu sois distrait. »

Le politicien était à court de mots. On ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là. Quoi qu'il n'emmenait pas grand monde dîner en dehors de ses heures de travail, il faut le dire. Il accepta la décision de l'autre homme bon gré mal gré et s'assit à sa place. Leurs manteaux étaient accrochés derrière Lestrade grâce à une attache au mur. On vint leur apporter la carte et un apéritif commandé plus tôt par l'aîné Holmes. Quand ils eurent choisit ils posèrent les cartes près d'eux et commencèrent à parler doucement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rends si stressé Myc' ? Sans mensonge s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que je pourrais mentir ?

\- Parce que tu es dans une situation, me semble-t-il, inconfortable.

\- Je … – Tu me rends nerveux.

\- Je vois. Tu peux … développer ?

\- Tu sais bien comment mon frère et moi sommes. C'est juste nouveau pour moi. »

Le policier hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait très bien cela.

« C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu me laisses plus de mou, dirait-on. Je suis content de ça. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et tourna la tête vers le serveur qui venait d'arriver. Il donna sa commande et tourna la tête vers son … flirt. Mycroft fixait intensément le visage de cet homme commun mais pourtant si surprenant.

« Mycroft, tu es là ? »

Ayant l'air de se réveiller, il fit son choix et tendit la carte au serveur.

« Désolé.

\- Tu avais l'air à l'ouest.

\- Je me disais que j'avais de la chance de vous avoir rencontré, inspecteur. »

Le susnommé rit et ne se formalisa pas de l'appellation et du vouvoiement. C'était quelque chose comme de l'humour chez son cadet, il l'avait très bien compris au fil de leurs conversations.

« Sinon, tu as trouvé tous tes cadeaux de Noël ?

\- Pas encore, non. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi offrir à Molly et à mes parents et … –. Et à toi. J'hésite.

Lestrade posa sa main sur celle de son homologue dans un geste rassurant.

\- Je suis déjà heureux qu'on en soit arrivé à dîner ensemble. Si tu ne trouves rien, ce n'est pas grave. Être avec toi à Noël est suffisant pour moi et puis, avec tout ce que tu as fait ce mois-ci … Enfin, tu vois.

\- Je vois oui. Je trouverais.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Pour Molly si tu ne trouves vraiment rien je sais qu'elle raffole de chocolats, Belges je crois.

\- C'est vrai que je ne la connais pas vraiment. Elle est surtout proche de Sherlock.

\- Elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, Sherlock m'a prévenu. John trouve que c'est un « bon parti ».

Il mima les guillemets, le visage légèrement fermé.

\- Des échos que j'ai eus, je suis de cet avis aussi. Elle est beaucoup plus … joyeuse depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Rabat-joie ! Aller, déride-toi un peu Myc'. Tu es tendu. »

Sa main, qui s'était détachée de l'autre pendant leur discussion, vint reprendre sa place. Mycroft la fixa quelques instants puis se reconcentra sur la discussion. Les plats arrivèrent à cet instant.

Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement, se jetant de temps à autres de petits regards supposés discrets.

« Pour tes parents, peut-être devrais-tu le demander s'ils veulent quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Si je ne trouve pas, oui. Sûrement. »

Leur discussion continua de bon train durant tout le repas et les assiettes furent rapidement vide de tout met. Gregory se laissa facilement tenté par un dessert tandis que Mycroft, toujours dans son optique de régime, ne pris rien. La glace chocolat noisette, vanille et caramel beurre salé du détective inspecteur arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard sous une remarque nonchalante de l'autre homme.

« Aimer manger de la glace en hiver, c'est un comble.

\- Que veux-tu, j'aime vivre dangereusement. C'est comme ça.

\- Dangereusement.

\- Oui, on ne serait pas là sinon.

\- Tu me vois comme quelqu'un de dangereux ?

L'intonation dans sa voix semblait stupéfaite, bien que contrôlée.

\- Tu es un mystère à déchiffrer Mycroft tu as donc ta part de danger. Mais bon, il suffit de gratter la surface de ta carapace pour remarquer que tu n'es pas autant de glace que ce que l'on prétend. »

Ce dernier resta interdit un moment. La déclaration lui procurait une sensation particulière. Aigre douce peut-être. Il appréciait que l'autre homme ait réussis à le cerner mais au fond il avait l'impression qu'il était un semblant de danger pour lui.

« Si un jour tu te faisais enlever ou torturer à cause de moi, tu m'en voudrais.

\- De ce que je me souviens, c'est déjà arriver donc je pense que non.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, puis reprit.

\- Tu n'as en aucun cas à avoir peur, Mycroft. Je suis très bien là où je suis, je sais très bien dans quoi je m'embarque et je peux t'affirmer que le jeu en vaut bien la chandelle donc arrête de te tracasser les méninges et profite de l'instant. »

Suite à cela, il prit sa cuillère, ramassa de la glace chocolat noisette et la tendit à l'autre. Indécis sur le moment il termina par savourer le goût de la glace sur sa langue. Il aurait dû prendre un dessert.

« On partage la fin ?

\- D'accord. »

Et le repas se termina tranquillement pour les deux hommes, entourés de la chaleur de la pièce, du bruit des cuisines et des frottements des doigts de leur main jointe.

* * *

Le politicien trouva que ramener son rencart à sa porte était une bonne idée. Sur le coup, rien ne lui avait paru indécent mais à l'instant où ils étaient arrivés, quelque chose dans l'ambiance avait changé. Quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus sérieux.

« Tu restes ? »

Ils se fixèrent longtemps. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sûrement avant que le Holmes ne donne sa réponse. Il fit un geste de la main et la berline s'en alla doucement, tournant au coin de la rue. Ils la suivirent du regard.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange.

\- Alors il ne faudra pas trop froisser ceux-là. »

Et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du policier, une idée bien en tête.


	23. Mais dis-moi, qui ramène le dessert ?

Hola tout le monde (je crois dire bonjour à deux personnes, sûre ! D'ailleurs je vous aime fort vous !). J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va. C'est bientôt la reprise et une idée m'est venu tôt ce matin, je me suis empressée de la couché sur ordi (wé, sur ordi...). Sinon, je devais passer une semaine sans ordi ni rien mais comme on a pas chaumé chez moi j'ai pas eu le temps (enfin pas trop) de réfléchir à ce recueil (maudite intoxication alimentaire qui a freinée tout mon rythme ==)

 **Mundanchee et Mudomo** : Je suis contente que tu aimes le dîner. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (il a d'ailleurs été fait en deux fois) parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais leur faire dire. Comme je ne dîne pas "en amoureux" (déjà il faut avoir un(e) amoureux/(se) pour ça, ce qui n'est pas mon cas et de l'argent, ce qui n'est toujours pas mon cas et le permis c'est mieux, encore une fois pas mon cas maiiiiiiis je m'éternise. Herm.) je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait dire mais à priori les deux seules personnes qui laissent des reviews l'ont aimé doooonc je suis contente. Pour finir, ouais, c'est Myc' qui découvre parce que ... pour une fois que c'est lui qui découvre dans mes fics Mystrade, ça change ! Bon après ça lui va assez bien quand c'est bien fait doooonc là ça passe je présume :) Encore merci de toute tes reviews, plus qu'un chapitre pour conclure. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit long parce que pour dire ce qu'il y a dire par rapport à noël ça ne passe pas en 900 mots. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

 **Nianafleur** : Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu le sais ? Je note tes idées de cadeau parce que celle que tu m'as donné de Myc est juste ... SUBLIME ! J'adore x) Et ouais, je trouve que ça a bien avancé aussi. Peut-être trop compte tenu du fait que c'était en 23 jours ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas été en couple plus de 2 semaines donc aucun idée. On part du principe que Myc tourne autour de Gregory depuis plus longtemps que décembre, sinon ça perd tout son sens je trouve ! Par contre, par rapport à un autre cadeau ... le truc des ... objets métalliques ronds qui s'insèrent sur des poignets, tu veux bien m'expliquer, je suis pas sûre de quoi est pour qui xD Quoi que j'aime bien l'idée ... *keur*

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Mais dis-moi, qui ramène le dessert ?**

* * *

Le matin se levait doucement sur l'appartement d'un certain officier de police quand une insidieuse idée germa dans l'esprit du propriétaire des lieux. Dans son lit, il se tourna un peu plus dans la chaleur des bras qui l'entouraient, cherchant désespérément à pouvoir retourner dans les affres du sommeil. C'était peine perdue. Son corps était résolument décidé à se lever quand bien même sa tête aurait aimé resté couchée. Il se releva lentement dans son lit, faisant attention au deux bras qui l'entouraient et, lentement, tenta de s'extraire du lit. C'était sans compter Holmes et sa rapidité d'exécution de mouvement qui ne le laissa pas faire.

« Même au lit tu restes un monstre …

\- Pour vous servir … »

Gregory pouvait juger au ton encore endormi de la voix de son amant qu'il l'avait réveillé et que, par-dessus le marché, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du matin.

« T'as pas intérêt d'être le genre qui prends cent sept ans dans la salle de bain Myc'.

\- On prend les gens comme ils sont, Gregory mais non, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je suis sauvé. »

Toujours dans la même position, aucun d'eux ne semblait encore vouloir bouger.

« Aller lâche-moi, j'vais faire le petit-déjeuner, j'ai vachement faim.

\- Le sport ça creuse, lieutenant.

\- Et arrête avec tes sous-entendus graveleux ! »

L'inspecteur était gêné au possible. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'envoyer l'autre bouler mais l'aîné des Holmes ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et se saisit des épaules musclé de son amant pour le ramener contre lui pour un baiser. Cela était fait, il le lâcha complètement pour se recoucher dans la chaleur des couvertures.

« J'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour tomber sur toi.

\- Tu étais désespéré. »

Lestrade ne s'attendait sûrement pas à recevoir une réponse aussi directe et tranchante. Elle lui rappelait bien l'état dans lequel il était avant que cet énergumène de Holmes ne finisse dans son lit.

« Peut-être. »

Son comparse se releva en position assise et l'entoura de ses bras posant doucement ses lèvres sur son front.

« Mais tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en inquiéter, je me trompe ?

\- Non, non. Tu as raison.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait de réveiller si promptement ?

\- Qui ramène le dessert ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- On passe Noël chez toi, je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Non, c'est bien ça.

\- Qui ramène le dessert ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je vais voir avec John. »

Il se laissa retomber dans son lit même si sa tête heurta la tête de lit. Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et sortit du lit pour se vêtir d'un jogging propre et d'un t-shirt noir.

« Je crois que je vais vraiment t'emprunter des vêtement.

\- Je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour toi dans tout ce bric à brac. »

Après s'être revêtu, il chercher dans sa commode à vêtement mettant le souque dans tout ce qui lui servait de rangement et se saisit d'une paire de jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc.

« Ça devrait t'aller. »

Après cela, le politicien s'en alla prendre une douche pendant que Gregory préparait le petit-déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Lestrade chercha son téléphone et envoya un texto à son ami médecin.

 _A John Watson, 8 :48_

 _Tu ramènes le dessert ? GL_

Il posa alors l'objet et se mit à rassembler sur la table de quoi bien manger. Son ventre en était venu à faire un bruit plus que désagréable à l'oreille et il était bien décidé à le faire taire.

* * *

Du côté de Baker Street, la petite maisonnée était réveillée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Toute excitée qu'elle était, la petite Rosie avait du mal à rester en place. Elle allait passer son lundi soir et son mardi chez son oncle Myc', avec son tonton Greg et ses grands-parents et ses parents. Elle n'en dormait presque plus la nuit et ne s'endormait que quand elle était exténuée au grand damne de son paternel. Même Sherlock en arrivait à se demander si ce n'était pas mauvais pour la petite que son corps et sa tête réagissent comme cela.

John laissa à Sherlock le soin de faire le chocolat de Rosie quand il entendit son téléphone émettre le son de la réception d'un message.

 _De Gregory Lestrade, 8 :48_

 _Tu ramènes le dessert ? GL_

Réfléchissant à la question, John répondit que oui il allait prendre le dessert. Son ami lui avait dit que sur-place ils décoreraient la maison ensemble, les parents Holmes ayant _exigé_ de faire la cuisine. Ni John, ni Mycroft, ni Lestrade, ni Sherlock n'avait compris pourquoi la seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que les deux adultes allaient venir plus tôt pour faire tout ça alors si John pouvait leur enlever une épine du pied, il le ferait.

« Rosie, Sherlock ce soir nous prépareront la ganache au chocolat à mettre sur une bûche, la pâte à gâteau pour faire un roulé et nous achèteront de la confiture de framboise.

\- Pourquoi papa ?

\- Pour faire le dessert ne Noël. Des roulés au chocolat. On en fera un aux fruits et à la vanille pour dire que si quelqu'un n'aime pas le chocolat il ait du dessert.

\- Super ! »

Il était sûr qu'en faisant sa ganache maintenant, elle serait assez dur le lendemain matin pour rouler le gâteau, histoire que son roulé ne tombe pas en lambeau juste avant de partir. Il en avait fait un une fois une heure ou deux avant d'être invité et s'en était mordu les doigts. Le gâteau était bon mais il s'était ratatiné et John ne voulait plus connaître un autre échec. Il allait la réussir cette bûche !

* * *

Quand Mycroft et Gregory eurent terminé de déjeuner, le premier envoya un rapide texto à Anthéa pour lui demander d'acheter sapin, guirlande et lumière (toute la panoplie de décoration possible en somme) pour pouvoir passer l'après-midi à décorer la maison dans laquelle toute la famille allait passer Noël. Il fallait bien ça pour ravir la petite Rosie l'un des trois plus beaux jours de sa vie. Et par extension ceux de son amant.


	24. C'est Noël pour tout le monde

Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que c'était censé être un recueil pour noël et qu'il n'y a pas eu de 24ème chapitre maiiiiis comment dire : la maladie, le travail et la flemme m'ont achevés alors j'ai continué à écrire ce chapitre petit bout par petit bout quand je pouvais et quand je le voulais. Du coup, il est terminé (d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à le finir, honnêtement.)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à deux personnes qui m'ont beaucoup apportées dans cette histoire et qui ont toujours été là : Nianafleur et Mundanchee et Mudomo. Merci à vous deux ! C'était génial de vous avoir avec moi dans cette histoire. Niana, tes idées de cadeaux ont été prises en compte et figurent dans cette histoire (qu'est-ce que j'aurait fait sans!). Alors je vous remercie une dernière fois et je vous laisse avec cet ultime chapitre.

La bise & du lov

Cliff

* * *

 **C'est Noël pour tout le monde**

* * *

Le jour du réveillon arriva rapidement. L'après-midi décoration chez Mycroft et confection de bûches au 221B Baker Street avait rapidement tournée et le matin du 24 décembre pointait le bout de son nez. Chez le politicien, huit heures venaient à peine de sonner qu'un inspecteur bien connu se relevait en position assise sur le lit. Comme le jour précédent, il aurait aimé rester couché mais son corps en avait encore décidé autrement.

« Toujours debout le premier, Gregory.

\- On échange quand tu veux… »

Un rire étouffé raisonna dans la pièce en provenance de son amant.

« Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle. »

Le policier frappa doucement l'autre homme pour lui faire connaître son mécontentement. A première vue, c'était tout le contraire.

« Myc'…

\- Humm ?

\- Il faut qu'on se lève.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Allez…

\- On devrait appeler le traiteur.

\- On a dit qu'on cuisinerait. »

Le roux soupira de mécontentement et de frustration mêlées qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'ennuyer ce genre de choses.

« Je regrette le temps où ma mère s'occupait du repas de Noël.

\- Et moi donc. »

Les deux hommes finirent par se lever une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner et commencer le dur travail qu'était la préparation d'un repas de Noël pour neuf. La matinée passa rapidement entre les bruits de la cuisine, les rires de Gregory et les silences de Mycroft.

* * *

Des coups distincts se firent entendre à la porte et l'inspecteur se fit une joie d'enfin sortir des fourneaux pour faire autre chose que cuire des pommes de terre ou faire revenir des oignons. Il passa par l'évier pour se nettoyer les mains et enleva son tablier plus si blanc – quelle idée de faire des tabliers blanc. Derrière la porte on pouvait entendre des petits cris d'enfant et une discussion entre adultes. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Rosie se précipiter dans ses jambes dès que le panneau de bois fut ouvert ni de voir le grand sourire de John et l'air supérieur de Sherlock.

« Bonjour ma puce, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Super bien ! En plus on vient fêter Noël avec toi et oncle Myc' !

\- Madame Hudson n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle a décidé de rester un peu à Baker Street le temps que les gâteaux figent réellement.

\- Je vois. Elle nous rejoindra bientôt donc.

\- Oui. »

En bon hôte qu'il faisait (même s'il n'était pas chez lui) Greg prit les manteaux de ses invités et les accrocha aux porte-manteaux prévus à cet effet.

« Il est où oncle Myc' tonton Greg ?

\- Tu vois la porte ouverte à droite, là-bas au fond ?

Il pointa un pan de mur au fond de la pièce.

\- Oui.

\- Oncle Myc' est là-bas.

\- D'accord ! »

La petite boule d'énergie partit rapidement en courant vers ladite porte pour aller souhaiter le bonsoir à son oncle.

« Elle est pleine d'énergie.

\- Intenable depuis ce matin. »

Il fit un sourire compatissant aux deux hommes et prit la même direction que la petite fille.

* * *

La pièce dans laquelle Rosie entra était vraiment grande. Elle pouvait voir de l'entrée une cheminée allumée où crépitait un feu qui semblait rassurant dans le coin de gauche se tenait un magnifique sapin bordé d'or, de rouge et d'argent. Les fenêtres étaient pourvues de petites guirlandes et de _Joyeux Noël_ écrit en fausse neige. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de beaucoup trop d'assiettes. Il y avait des bouquets décoratifs et des bougies ainsi que des serviettes dressées en origami. La petite fille était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

« C'est beau chez toi oncle Myc'.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ça reste trop grand pour une seule personne.

\- Mais tu as oncle Greg maintenant.

\- C'est toujours trop grand ma puce. »

Il se baissa vers elle et tendit les bras. Pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort, la petite fille ne rechigna pas et se jeta dans les bras de son oncle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup même si elle le trouvait vraiment mystérieux. Il était tellement différent de son oncle Greg. Réservé, calme, un peu froid et calculateur alors que l'autre homme était joviale, chaud et aimant des autres.

« Dit oncle Myc', tu l'aimes oncle Greg ?

\- Eh bien, je pense oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air mieux maintenant. »

L'adulte sourit à l'enfant en repensant au matin de la vieille et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Il l'aimait beaucoup cette bougresse même si elle n'avait pas le même sang que lui ou son frère, avoir grandi avec Sherlock lui avait apporté tellement (heureusement que John était toujours là quand même). Mycroft se tenait devant la cheminée, la petite fille toujours dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas entendu son amant et la famille Holmes-Watson rentrer dans la pièce.

« Que de découverte, mon cher frère !

\- Sherlock, ne gâche pas le moment.

\- Ton frère à raison, _Sherly_.

\- Traître. »

L'ex-militaire rit au nez de son partenaire de vie et se dirigea vers son hôte pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir. Son petit bout de chou était blotti dans les bras du plus âgé, la tête sur son épaule, son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'enfant qu'elle devrait être dans cette position. Elle semblait avoir une soudaine fatigue.

« Tu veux aller faire la sieste mon chat ?

\- Je peux oncle Myc' ?

\- Bien sûr. On va aller dans une chambre.

\- Merci. »

* * *

La petite fille avait été couchée rapidement après ça et tous les autres invités étaient arrivés comme convenu bien que Molly ait eu du mal à trouver la maison. Le repas n'étant pas totalement bouclé, la mère Holmes et Gregory s'étaient mis aux fourneaux, les fils Holmes ayant déserté la place pour s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils pour savoir un bon verre.

« C'est près dans dix petites minutes les enfants.

\- Mère, nous ne sommes plus des enfants…

\- Vous serez toujours mes enfants Mickey.

\- Mère ! »

Elle dit quelque chose que l'ainé ne put pas saisir et retourna en cuisine. De son côté, le policier était sorti et s'était dirigé vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre dans la maison. Il fut rapidement rejoint par le plus vieux des Holmes.

« Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?

\- Tu te paies ma tête en plus.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Menteur.

\- Moi ? Jamais. »

Les deux bras du politicien s'enroulèrent autour du buste du lieutenant de police et ce dernier se laissa aller contre l'épaule large de Mycroft.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- J'étais venu me changer.

\- Humm… »

Le bout d'un nez vint gratouiller le haut du coup de Greg alors que des mains se faisaient plus insistantes sur ses hanches. Il les repoussa d'un petit coup sec.

« On verra ça plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Le policier se défit de l'emprise de l'autre homme et farfouilla dans l'armoire pour trouver quelque chose de décent : une chemise noire à peu près à sa taille et un jean gris foncé.

« D'où tu sors ce genre de vêtements ?

\- Je porte des chemise, mon cher.

\- Mais pas de jeans.

\- Ça arrive. Rarement. »

Greg se tourna vers son amant et haussa un sourcil, rieur. C'était vraiment inattendu venant de lui mais il aimait apprendre des choses à propos du _si_ secret Mycroft Holmes. Il s'approcha de lui, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et repartit dans la salle commune tenant fermement la main de l'autre sans oublier de se changer.

« Vous êtes enfin revenus !

\- Laisse-les un peu tranquille ces garçons. »

La mère Holmes défia son mari du regard mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle alla embrasser son – elle espérait – futur gendre et repartit s'asseoir.

« Mangeons ?

\- Oui ! »

La petite Rosie hurla presque sa réponse et se précipita vers sa place entre ses parents. La table était rectangle, Sherlock se tenait à un bout à côté de Rosie. Puis venait John, Madame Hudson, et Molly. A l'autre bout était présent Mycroft qui était à côté de Greg. Puis venaient les parents Holmes. Une place était vacante à côté de Sherlock mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le dîner se passa pour le mieux et la soirée fut tranquille. Sherlock ne faisait pas trop de réflexion à son frère. Après le repas, Molly, Madame Hudson et la mère Holmes bavardaient entre elles. Le père des deux frères jouait tranquillement avec sa petite fille et Gregory et Mycroft se tenaient près du feu, bien trop proches selon Sherlock – mais tout le monde s'en fichait donc personne ne leur disait rien. C'est la petite Rosie qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre pour avoir et un bout de gâteau et les cadeaux.

« Les cadeaux ma puce c'est demain matin.

\- Mais je les veux maintenant !

\- On va faire un marché.

\- Quoi oncle Greg ?

\- Si tu les ouvres ce soir ce sera en dernier. Si c'est demain, tu les ouvriras en première.

\- C'est du chantage affectif.

\- Tu connais ces mots toi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à la dernière question et accepta l'offre mais réclama tout de même son bout de gâteau. Elle prit de la bûche au chocolat – sa préférée.

« Tu as été mesquin sur ce coup, Gregory.

\- Nous sommes tous trop fatigués pour ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant.

\- Certes. »

Vers deux heures du matin la soirée se termina et tout le monde décida de rester chez Mycroft. Ils avaient tous trop bu et étaient tous trop fatigué pour se déplacer. Leur hôte leur trouva des vêtements fait pour dormir – ou plutôt Greg le fit – et tout le monde partit se coucher dans une chambre qui leur avait été attribuée. C'était grand et spacieux et clairement mieux que s'ils avaient passé Noël à Baker Street. La nuit fut calme et reposante.

* * *

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la maison n'avait déjà expérimenté un Noël avec tant de monde et certains furent contents que le sapin soit de grande taille au vu du nombre de cadeaux présents sous lui. C'était phénoménal. Il y avait approximativement vingt-cinq à trente cadeaux pour pas tant de monde que ça. Rosie fut donc la première à ouvrir tous ses cadeaux. Elle reçut de la part de ses oncles un livre détaillé sur les éléments chimiques et un autre intitulé _tout savoir sur le corps humain_. Elle qui adorait les sciences avait beaucoup apprécié l'attention. Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle même si elle eut plus de mal avec Mycroft. De la part de son amie Molly elle reçut trois places pour Disney Land Paris pour les prochaines vacances et elle sauta au cou de la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller (même si elle était jeune) et elle pourrait enfin profiter. De ses parents, elle eut un pull avec dessus l'inscription « petite licorne et fière de l'être » (de la part de Sherlock). Elle dut attendre quelques instants pour recevoir le cadeau de son papa. Elle savait ce que c'était et elle était impatiente. Ce serait sûrement son cadeau préféré. Quand elle vit revenir son père avec une grande boite en carton elle trépigna. Il posa doucement la caisse sur le sol et laissa la petite s'approcher. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas effrayer la petite bête plus qu'elle ne l'était et se saisit délicatement du chaton qui était dans le carton. Entouré de petits jouets, il ne manquait de rien. Elle le caressa doucement et rapidement ils commencèrent à jouer ensemble.

« Rosie tes autres cadeaux ?

\- Plus tard ! Plus tard ! »

Personne ne s'en formalisa alors. Et le reste fut mis de côté. Cela s'avéra être – plus tard – une boite de confiserie typique de la campagne de ses grands-parents. En fait tous avait reçu les mêmes cadeaux par les deux adultes. Ne connaissant pas bien tout le monde, ils avaient opté pour quelque chose de simple. Chocolats, pâtes de fruits et autres il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Le reste de la distribution alla plutôt vite. Sherlock reçut une cravache – ironique sachant qu'elle ne venait pas de Molly mais Gregory – il avait d'ailleurs fait une réflexion là-dessus un set de cordes de violon de la part de son frère – qu'il ne remercia que par menace parentale et un nouveau microscope de la part de ladite Molly. Sherlock avait apprécié mais John était frustré. Il était celui qui allait devoir tout ramener et ça, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire mais soit _c'est Noël_ comme disait Greg.

De son côté John eut droit à un nouvel ordinateur portable de la part de son petit-ami – en compensation de celui qu'il avait cassé la veille « sans le faire exprès » un nouveau roman de la part de Mycroft. « En espérant que Sherlock ne mette pas les mains dessus, » avait-il dit. Molly lui avait acheté une chemise rouge, noire et blanche complètement différente de son style habituel mais que Sherlock semblait apprécier plus que de raison en plus d'un nouveau livre. De son côté, Gregory avait opté pour un manteau en cuir fourré noir. Chic et passe-partout. Connaissant John plus que tous les autres, l'ancienne génération Holmes avait opté pour des cours de pâtisserie. « Tu pourras lui faire découvrir le monde comme ça. »

Molly n'avait jamais reçut autant de présent en même temps. Sherlock lui offrit un rouge à lèvres Dior plutôt clair. Elle en était restée bouche bée quelques minutes et l'avait remercié. Elle avait elle aussi reçut des livres : les trois premiers tomes d'Harry Potter par John et _La lévitation du corps humain_ par Greg. Mycroft ne sachant pas vraiment quoi offrir avait opté pour une boite de chocolat de plutôt bonne qualité (pas du haut de gamme selon lui, mais seulement selon lui, évidemment) ainsi qu'un pull avec l'inscription : « A la morgue comme en amour tous les coups sont permis ». Elle avait ri à ça.

Madame Hudson n'avait pas reçut beaucoup mais était plutôt contente de ses acquisitions. Un service à thé flambant neuf, des moules à cannelés (le seul qu'elle n'avait pas !) et un livre de recettes.

Pour Gregory se fut aussi varié. _Devenir policier pour les nuls_ (de Sherlock, évidemment), un coffret DVD de DoctorWho de John pour l'initier à la science fiction et un kit de rangement d'arme à feu qui s'accroche à toutes surfaces dures (le bureau ou la table de chevet) par Molly. Le cadeau de Mycroft serait encore une surprise. Il comptait l'inviter en week-end à Venise. Trois jours pour eux, sans personne d'autre.

Mycroft eu le droit à une nouvelle cravate en soie (choisit par Molly mais une idée d'Anthéa qu'elle avait croisé un jour), deux boites de chocolats noirs de la part de John que l'agent du groupe se chargea d'emmener dans la cuisine pour ne pas qu'elles soient finies en une journée et un pull en cachemire noir de Sherlock. Son amant avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour lui donner son cadeau.

Les parents Holmes reçurent deux plaids en laine par le petit ami de leur aîné, du thé par leur cadet : le _grand yunnan impérial_ , deux mugs de la part de John et deux invitations à une pièce de théâtre de Molly. Mycroft lui, avait opté pour quatre places d'opéra. « Nous pourrons y aller en famille, » disait-il. Sherlock n'avait pas aimé ce coup en traître et l'avait fusillé du regard. Il détestait l'opéra.

Tout s'était superbement bien passé mais une personne semblait abominablement stressée. John n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de tourner comme un lion en cage. Tout le monde – sauf Rosie peut-être – avait remarqué qu'il n'avait encore rien offert à Sherlock et venant de lui, cela semblait bizarre.

Mycroft s'approcha discrètement de son frère posté devant la fenêtre et entama la discussion.

« Tu ne déduis rien, Sherlock ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Et tu ne dis rien ? Étonnant venant de toi.

\- Je l'aime, je ne vais pas le placer dans une situation inconfortable et surtout pas à ce propos. »

Son aîné hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers le blond qui se frottait nerveusement les mains en jetant de petits coups d'œil dans leur direction. Il le vit triturer quelque chose dans sa poche – sûrement l'écrin – et relever la tête promptement. Il était prêt.

« J'ai quelque chose à dire.

\- John ? »

Il s'approcha d'un Sherlock étrangement calme tout en gardant son regard accroché au sien. A sa hauteur, il posa un genou au sol et demanda :

« Sherlock Holmes, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

Le léger silence du Holmes se prolongea alors que le contact visuel entre eux s'intensifiait. Il était sûr de sa réponse. Il la connaissait depuis déjà longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait acheté cette bague pour lui, Sherlock Holmes.

« Tu ne fais pas de discours ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu me le demanderais vraiment.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi je le fais.

\- Oui. »

Le moment s'étira encore. John n'était pas vraiment sûr d'une chose : le 'oui' était-il une réponse à sa question précédente ou à sa demande en mariage ?

« Je veux t'épouser alors relève-toi et embrasse-moi. »

* * *

La journée s'était elle aussi très bien passée. Molly et madame Hudson avaient décidé de faire un tour en ville avec papa et maman Holmes. John, Sherlock et Rosie étaient rentrés pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ne restait donc plus que Mycroft et Gregory dans l'antre décoré. Ils s'étaient installés devant la cheminée qui diffusait sa lumière orangée et sa douce chaleur.

« Connaissant ton frère, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait cassé ce moment entre lui et John. Enfin comme d'habitude.

\- Mon frère à beaucoup trop de respect pour John pour ne serait-ce qu'oser faire ça.

\- Ils se sont bien trouvés en quelque sorte.

\- Oui, c'est évident. »

Les deux hommes se turent et n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait froide au vu des températures descendantes de cette soirée. Il faisait déjà beaucoup plus froid que les jours précédents à la même heure.

« Tu restes dormir ?

\- Pourquoi tu comptais me jeter dehors peut-être ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors je reste. D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le détective se leva rapidement de son siège, le regard de l'autre coulant sur son corps et s'en alla chercher ledit cadeau. Il l'avait bien caché dans le fin fond d'un tiroir pour qu'aucun des invités ne puisse le trouver. Il avait emballé la petite boite à musique dans un papier cadeau noir et doré qui lui-même était entouré d'un ruban noir aux liserés d'or. C'était sobre mais non moins riche. Cela correspondait très bien au caractère de Mycroft. Il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard et tendit son présent au gouvernement. Ce dernier saisit la boite, la tourna minutieusement entre ses doigts. Il ne la secoua pas, il aurait pu casser quelque chose. L'emballage en forme de cube l'empêchait de savoir ce que s'était et il ne sentait pas de mouvement quand il la ballottait dans sa paume.

« Ouvre. »

Relavant la tête sur Gregory toujours planté devant lui, il tira sur l'extrémité du nœud qui s'enleva facilement. Le papier ne semblait pas scotché ou collé, il en déduisait qu'il n'aurait qu'à saisir un bout pour déballer le présent. Il tenta une dernière fois de savoir ce qui se cachait dedans avant d'abandonner, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le papier chut rapidement au sol rejoignant le ruban et la boite à musique apparut devant ses yeux. Il n'eut, au début, aucune réaction particulière.

« Elle te plaît ? »

Mycroft ouvrit la boite en verre dans laquelle était contenu l'objet et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il sourit doucement quand son analyse fut terminée.

« Beaucoup. »

Il prit la petite clé accrochée sur le haut de l'instrument, remonta le mécanisme et laissa la douce mélodie s'étendre dans la pièce.

« Je l'aime beaucoup. Merci Gregory. »

Le policier lui sourit largement et sa main partit frotter lentement son cou de gêne.

« De rien. »

Il s'était attendu à une réaction quand même un peu plus … comment dire, marquée mais l'important résidait dans le fait que son cadeau avait plu. C'était largement suffisant. Le politicien posa la boite toujours en marche et se leva de son siège pour s'approcher du lieutenant. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement et rapidement il sentit le corps de l'autre collé au sien. Leur nez se touchaient presque et leur souffle se mélangeaient.

« Merci. »

L'agent colla doucement son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis et rapidement leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient dans un baiser violent. Quand il cessa, Mycroft reprit les lèvres de cet homme qu'il aimait dans la plus grande des tendresses.

« Je t'aime Myc'.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Gregory. »

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'espère qu'elle plaira toujours.

 **« Tout a un début, une existence, une fin. »**


End file.
